


Tell Me A Lie

by Mutant_Toad



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, False Identity, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kidnapping, Lies, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: Graves has been a little 'off' since his last large scale mission where his entire team was killed. He doesn't like to talk about it and most brush off the slight changes to his personality as the effects of trauma from the fight. As an unmarried, workaholic; very few questioned these changes and just accepted it. However, there is always someone who notices the small details.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 1926, but before Graves has introduced himself to Credence. 
> 
> Also, this will be updated slower than my 'Pray to Me...' story was. Just have less time to write at the moment.

“Good morning, Percival,” her smile widened a little as she stood up from her desk when she saw him coming. He was as handsome as ever and she felt a blush come to her cheeks as she allowed herself to glance over his finely dressed body. 

“Arabell...” he muttered half-mindedly as he breezed past her and into his office.

Her heart sank, “...it’s Annabeth…” she whispered to herself as she grabbed the stack of files from her desk and followed after him. He was already seated and had his coat removed. He always looked so nice in his vest and stark white button up shirt. The little emeralds on his scorpion tie pin glinted lightly in the office light, “There was an attack last night. President Picquery wants a team sent out to investigate it. A No-Maj police officer was killed and a brownstone was nearly torn down to the fondation.”

“I’ll take care of it,” he snatched the file from her hand and she jumped a little at the sudden movement, “Don’t send the team. I’ll go alone,” to which he finally brought his eyes up to her and saw the confused look on her face, “For observation. If it was one of us, best to be sure first.”

“Right. Of course.”

He lifted his empty coffee mug and held it out to her, “Coffee.”

“Yes...Mr. Graves,” what point was there in being on a first name basis if he couldn’t be bothered to remember her first name? 

Annabeth took the mug and headed out to do her job. Get coffee and give him memos.

It wasn’t always like this. The job had been wonderful till about six months ago. She got to spend every day with him and she actually felt like she was of some use. He let her sit in on meetings, make suggestions, take her opinions into consideration, and even let her come out on researched investigations. Even beyond that, they had gotten close. He confided in her. He liked having someone he’d gone to school with at his side. Sure, he’d been a year above her, but if it wasn’t for her, he would have failed his final Arithmancy exams. She’d stayed up for two days helping him study. He’d always appreciated that.

Not anymore.

She spent almost all day sitting at her desk now. It was dull and quiet. Other than to give him coffee, he didn’t even like her being in his office. 

He seemed to have completely forgotten the heated kiss they’d shared at the Christmas party last year. While there was a No-Maj and Wizarding ban on alcoholic drinks, that didn’t stop there being a few drinks passed around later in the evening. It was out of character for him to have been so cheery and affectionate, but she hadn’t cared. They were both mildly drunk and he’d kissed her rather passionately in the confines of his office. Annabeth imagined it would have gone further and they might have regretted it in the morning, but luckily Tina had walked in on them and it stopped.

It wasn’t as if her romantic affections were solely focused on him. Annabeth had dates and relationships. After all, she was nearly forty. It would have been sad if she had only had eyes for her school crush. She had opened herself up to the possibility of being with other men. There were a slew of blind dates, pick up lines, and month or two relationships. Even a few year long relationships in the past. She’d even been engaged when she was twenty-five, but that ended horribly when she found him sleeping with another woman.

Her mother always got onto her for being the age that she was and not being married and having a child yet. Said that it was a little sad and that the older she got, the less men would be interested in her. When Percival had kissed her, it had reignited the old crush she’d had for him. They’d had a long talk about it a few days later. About how he was sorry that he’d done it and that he felt like he’d taken advantage of her in her drunken state and with his position as her boss. She’d done her best to make sure he knew that she was just as much to blame as he was about it and that it wouldn’t affect her job and that she didn’t expect anything more of it.

Though deep down she had hoped it would happen again. He’d been so kind to hire her five years ago. She’d only been a moderately talented, if that, witch. She came from an average family of witches and wizards. There was no one of great talent in her family line. The only thing she’d ever really been good at was Arthimancy, which happened to be the one thing Percival wasn’t good at. Sadly, Arthimancy wasn’t very useful in wizarding careers. She’d lost her reception job at the wizarding hospital due to a slight scandal. 

One of the medical wizards had grabbed her backside and she’d punched him out. He’d claimed she had led him on and rather than putting her family through the shame of a public hearing, she had resigned and moved. Leaving before a hearing meant people could say what they wanted, but at least it didn’t have to go on her record. When she heard there was an opening for a receptionist at the MACUSA headquarters, she’d put her resume in. She hadn’t expected to hear anything, but then she got notice that she had an interview.

When she turned up, it was Percival who did her interview. They had chatted for a few minutes before getting to the actual interview. They hadn’t seen each other since his graduation. It had been nice to talk with him again. It wasn’t till they were half way through the interview that she realized that she wasn’t interviewing for the receptionist position. She was being interviewed to be his assistant. 

The kind, but stern Percival Graves she remembered hadn’t been around for months though. He was cold and secretive. So much more so than before. She knew he had gone off some time ago with a team to investigate rumors of Grindelwald being in America. When he came back, it was just him. The rest of the team had been lost. He said that it hadn’t been the dark wizard, but rather some large creature that had got the better of them. He hadn’t been the same since.

She chalked it up to the fact that he hadn’t been prepared to lose so many men in a fight against some beast. He wouldn’t even talk about it.

But he was still different and it made her sad.

She made her way back to his office and set the coffee down on his desk, “...Mr. Graves, would you like to have lunch with me today? I mean...I few of us are going out for lunch and you hardly ever…” her words slowly dipped off as she realized he was looking up at her and the dark look in his eyes was a little unnerving. She’d seen that look when he was interrogating, “I’m sorry...never mind…”

“On your way then, Annabell,” he waved his hand at her before lowering his head back to the report of the incident.

For months now, she had ignored it when he said her name wrong. It seemed wrong to bother him about it when he had more important things to take care of. It wasn’t as if they had been ‘friends’ after all. Just close co-workers. His allowing her more duties in the past hadn’t been out of friendship, but to make his job easier by pushing off the small things on her and it never hurt to have another pair of eyes around at a crime scene. Not that she ever caught on to anything he hadn’t. But she certainly felt like she had earned him remembering her name and addressing her as such.

Annabeth started to walk away. To just leave it alone again, but she stopped at the door and instead of leaving, she closed it and turned back around to face him. He didn’t even seem to notice that she hadn’t left, “Percival Graves.”

That didn’t even seem to get his attention, “What do you want, Ashlynn?”

“It’s Annabeth. Annabeth Klein. It’s been Annabeth Klein since the day you welcomed me to Thunderbird house at school and made me feel better about being sorted into it. I was worried about not fitting into it and you said that I might just surprise people. You were so nice to me, Percival. I don’t even care that you don’t have feelings for me. I’m not some silly school girl anymore that can’t handle her crush not liking her. I’m a grown woman and I just feel like I deserve to not be treated like some girl you hired yesterday. You’ve never treated people that way. Anyway...if you can’t see fit to at least call me by my name, which I know you know what it is, then perhaps I should find a new job. I won’t be a doormat.”

Having said what she wanted to, she finally stopped and took a deep breath. If he didn’t fire her, she’d be surprised. The closest she’d come to doing something like this before was when her last boss grabbed her and she punched him. Violence was beyond her most of the time, but it had felt good to do. He’d harassed her for weeks. Annabeth couldn’t imagine punching Percival though.

He moved from his desk and she flinched a little, her eyes on the floor as he walked around and leaned up against the edge of the desk. He was silent and she was scared to look up at him. When he did finally speak, she could barely breath, “I owe you an apology, Annabeth. I’ve treated you poorly.”

“I’m sorry too,” she said softly, “I shouldn’t have said all those things. I know you’re a good man, Percival. I just think that...maybe...maybe you should talk about what happened on that last Grindelwald search. I know it turned out not to be him, but that thing killed all your men. You really should talk to someone about it. You’ve changed since then. You don’t seem happy anymore.”

Her eyes finally flicked up to him and she saw the stern look on his face, but he wasn’t looking at her. He had his arms folded and he was looking down a bit. He seemed deep in thought, “Perhaps you’re right. I’ve been cold lately and I’m sorry. You know me better than anyone, Annabeth.”

“I...I do?” she hadn’t imagined that. 

“Of course you do. Who else do I spend more of my time with than you, Annabeth?” 

It was true. She knew he was not currently involved with anyone. He was a workaholic and, by association, so was she. She never left till he did. That meant some days, she was here with him for sixteen hours. Annabeth never minded though. Not because of her feelings for him, but because she really had little else to do. It wasn’t as if her social life was all that exciting, “That’s just work. Doesn’t really count for much…”

“Nonsense. I am nothing if not my work,” he gave her a small smile as he pushed off from the desk and moved towards her. She tensed and almost forgot to breath as he moved closer, “You know my work better than anyone else, except for me. So you know me better than anyone else,” a shiver ran down her spine as she felt his fingers slide under her chin and force her to look up at his dark eyes. There was something different about them the past six months. She just couldn’t place it. Not that it mattered right now, “You have the most beautiful eyes, Annabeth. Has anyone ever told you that?”

She felt her cheeks heat up, “N-no.”

“Blue, but with these little flecks of dark purple. It’s very unique,” nothing about her was unique. At least not in her mind.

“Percival…” she pulled her head away from his fingers.

“Yes, Annabeth?” he asked softly, but it didn’t sound like he actually wanted her to answer. Instead, he leaned in and pushed her flush up against the wall.

“We...We talked about this. We decided it wasn’t worth...exploring.”

“Did we now?” she tensed as she let her eyes close tight at the feel of his breath on her neck.

“Y-yes. We...Oh...You know how I feel. You said you didn’t feel the same way.”

“Feelings can change a lot,” she felt his nose brush along her jaw and up her cheek, “You’re right. I did go through something in that fight. It was...terrifying. Something like that, it makes you think. About what you have, what you don’t have, and what’s right in front of you…” she gasped softly as she felt one of his hands touch her hip, “I’m sorry I’ve treated you so poorly lately. It’s been hard to process things. I should thank you for finally saying something to me,” not that he actually said his thanks.

Instead, she felt his lips close around hers. 

It wasn’t like the drunken kiss they’d shared over Christmas. That had been clumsy and awkward. A few heated moments of drunk passion. Nothing like the soft warmth she felt washing over her now. It caused a low moan to escape her throat.

The moan seemed to encourage him. He pressed her harder against the door and she slid her arms around his neck. Their lips moved feverishly as he hiked one of her legs up against his hip, “Oh, Percival…” she panted out in the brief moment that they broke apart. It didn’t last long as he took her mouth again. She barely even noticed it when he reached between their bodies and he started unclasping his belt. Though she realized it when it popped open with a small click. Her palms went to the front of his shoulders and she pressed lightly, “W-wait…”

“Why?”

It was a good question. Who was she to question him if he said his feelings had changed? It did seem rather sudden though. Not to mention that it was awfully early in the morning. She hadn’t even had her coffee yet. 

He took her hesitation to answer as a moment to catch her off guard. He slid his hands around her backside and lifted her with a small gasp of surprise in response. She clung to his shoulders as he brought her over to his desk and hefted her atop it. The coffee mug, and it’s contents, fell to the floor with several files and pens. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but that didn’t seem to matter. It was exciting and she prayed no one interrupted this time.

Annabeth’s wish was granted as he slid his hands along her thighs and to grip her undergarments. She lifted her hips to help him as he pulled them free and tossed them aside. The gap between their bodies was closed as he pushed up between her legs and she felt him pushing his pants down.

Words were lost on her. All she could do was arch her back and moan softly as she felt him pushing inside of her. It was better than she’d ever imagined it to be. She’d thought about what it would be like to sleep with him when they’d been in school and again during their drunken kiss. It wasn’t something she had deluded herself about. A school crush and a moment of inebriated lust. But now that it was happening, she realized she wish it had happened so many times before.

One hand on her hip and another on the desk top beside her, he thrust hard and she moaned again. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. He fit wonderfully in the cradle of her thighs. Each thrust felt hot and slick. She could feel him pushing into her, inch by inch. He was larger than she had expected and it tugged and pulled at her entrance with each movement. It was incredible.

“Ah!” she panted loudly as he leaned over and thrust harder, “Oh god, Percival!” she knew she had to keep her voice down. It wouldn’t do either of them any good to get caught like this. It was one thing to date within the office, but they would both be in a severe amount of trouble if they were seen. He was her superior. It didn’t help that she would lose her job and it would be put on her record, but all he would get is a slap on the wrist. Both in trouble, but at least he would still have a job. He was the head of the magical law enforcement. They wouldn’t toss him aside for sleeping with his secretary.

He panted and groaned as he thrust a few more times. His body shuddered and he ground his hips against hers. She could feel him throbbing deep inside of her body. It felt searing hot as he filled her. Slowly, he withdrew and she shivered at the loss of his body heat. He pulled away and started fixing himself into his pants and straightening out his shirt, “I’ll be needing more coffee and a new copy of that report.”

Annabeth stared at the ceiling for a moment before slowly sitting up. It took her a moment to register what he had said and she started to climb up from the desk. Her knees wobbled a little and her head felt fuzzy, “Of...of course…” she felt used, “Percival…”

“Not right now, Annabeth. We can discuss it at lunch,” he said it fairly nonchalantly as he picked up the files that didn’t have coffee spilled on them, “Remember, black with three sugars.”

He used to take cream. Not much, but a little. But not anymore, “Yes...Lunch?”

After settling back into his chair, he looked up at her with a small smile, “Yes. I believe you asked me to lunch earlier. Though I’d prefer if it was just us. We have a bit to discuss and I’d prefer it to remain private.”

She felt her heart flutter. He wasn’t being cold or harsh to be mean. He merely valued his work. What they had done had been nice, but she was sure he must have hated himself for having let something as simple as lust get in the way of his job, “I’d prefer that too.”

“Very good. Coffee and the report then,” the mug floated up into her hands and she nodded quick.

“Yes. Right away.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch didn’t go quite as planned. Instead of ending up somewhere to eat and talk privately, they were in his apartment. Her dress was pooled up around her waist as she straddled his lap. She panted softly as she leaned her head over to rest on his shoulder. Her face felt warm and a little sweaty. Her whole body was shaking with pleasure. His hands were on her hips and his were still moving slightly as he finished himself off inside of her for the second time that day. They both sat still for a moment before he pat her hip and she got the hint to get up.

Her legs felt weak, but she managed to stand and straighten out her dress as he started fixing his pants. She glanced around, attempting to find her underwear as he got to his feet and smoothed his hair back. It hadn’t taken long after she left his office that morning to realize she’d forgot to find her panties. Luckily, he’d seen them before his first meeting and kicked them under his desk before anyone could see them. She retrieved them with a heavy blush after the meeting, “I think that was a wonderful lunch, don’t you?” he asked, a bit teasingly.

Annabeth felt her cheeks warm again, “It was…” though it hadn’t really accomplished anything that she had hoped it would, “Bathroom?” he motioned his head to one of the doors and she made her way to it.

His apartment was a lot like him. It was clean, well organized, and there was a faint tobacco smell. All of his furniture was either dark woods or dark fabrics. Most of the pieces appeared old fashioned, but they were well cared for. Where most families had photos above the fireplace, he had a nice, wooden case with his various awards and commendations from his work. The bathroom was cool, even though it was the middle of a summer day. Rather than the stark white bathrooms that they had at work and most homes seemed to have, his still reflected him. 

Her feet padded over the black and blue mosaic tiled floor as she went for the mirror above the sink. The sink itself was taller than usual and touching it, she realized it was made out of obsidian. The large mirror was framed with the same material. Copper piping stood out against the black colored brick that lined the walls. The tub itself was impressive as well. The large, clawfoot, iron tub was dark blue in color, almost looking black but just off a shade enough to be different. She imagined it would take some time for it to heat up, but once warmed, it would keep warmth for quite a while. There were no personal items around. No towels, hairbrushes, or even toothbrushes. It was likely he kept them somewhere else.

Annabeth glanced at herself in the mirror and sighed a little. Her red lipstick was smudged and the sweat had made her eyemake up run just a bit, “Goodness…” she started fixing it before going for her hair. Her curls were a mess. There had been several moments when he’d sank his fingers into her chocolate colored hair and gripped it tight. She was glad she’d thought to come in here before they went back for work. She told herself that he wouldn’t let her walk back into the office looking like this, but she was glad to not have to rely on him to remember that. A light tap of her wand fixed what had been messed up by their eager love making.

Annabeth realized what they had done was wrong. Not because she believed what her mother did about sex before marriage being inappropriate, but because this had not been her intention when going out with him for lunch. She had hoped to talk to him about how he was feeling lately. About the change in his personality. Or even about what they had done that morning and what it meant for them. 

Somehow, when she brought up feeling worried about him, that lead to him telling her how sweet it was of her to be concerned. That lead to another kiss and before she knew it, she was stumbling into his apartment as they tugged at each others clothing. He fell back on the couch and pulled her down into his lap and thirty minutes later she was in his bathroom fixing her hair. Part of her knew that one reason for this happening had been as a way for him to avoid the discussions she’d wanted to have. Yet she’d let it happen anyway. Surely he had to know that it only delayed the conversation. 

By the time she came out, he was cleaned up to his usual self. Even if sex had partly been a ploy to avoid the conversation, she told herself that it hadn’t been his sole reason. Annabeth wanted to believe that he was interested in a relationship. It made her feel almost giddy to think the man she had admired in her youth was actually interested in her. That someone as handsome and talented as Percival Graves could want someone like her. It wasn’t as if she was unattractive, but she was nothing to write home about.

He handed her purse and she slowly slid it over her shoulder as he started for the door, “I’m sorry we don’t have time to stop for anything to eat.”

“It’s alright…” she responded while sliding her feet back into her low heeled shoes and starting after him.

“I’ll pay for dinner to make up for it.”

That took her by surprise and she bit her lower lip as he opened the door, “Percival, wait…” she said softly and he turned to look at her with confusion.

“Something wrong?”

“Uh..no...just...What’re we doing?”

He chuckled lightly, “Going back to work.”

“No. That’s not what I meant…”

He walked over and slid a hand along her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into it a bit, “I know. As you said this morning, we’d decided before that it wasn’t worth exploring this, but I think that it would be well worth it to do so now. We can discuss it more over dinner. Alright?”

Her stomach felt fluttery. Percival Graves, the boy all the girls she had been friends with had crushes on, wanted to have dinner with her and discuss the possibility of a future relationship. Annabeth tried her best not to think too much into it. There was a good chance that all it would be was a few lustful encounters and nothing more. She wouldn’t hope for anything more than that. Maybe all he needed was the comfort of having a body that close to get back to his former self, “O-okay.”

“Good,” he leaned down and pressed their lips together for a brief moment.

The rest of the work day was fairly uneventful. While he went out to investigate the incident the prior night, she busied herself around the office till Queenie Goldstein showed up. She never felt comfortable around the beautiful, blond witch. She always seemed to know things and everyone knew she loved to gossip. The last thing she needed was Queenie realizing that had not one, but twice, in one day slept with her boss and then go blabbing about it.

“Hello,” her voice was rather singsongy, “Is Tina around?”

“Not right now, Queenie. She had to go help downtown. I’ll let her know you came by,” anything to get the other witch to leave quicker, “I have a lot to do.”

The pink dress wearing witch started out of the room, but stopped suddenly and turned back to her with wide eyes, “Oh my…”

Without thinking, she raised her wand and the office door slammed shut, “It’s not what you think, Queenie. I swear.”

“So you didn’t spend your lunch time…” she smirked widely and giggled a little, “Wow…”

“If you tell anyone, I swear, I’ll make you regret it. You can’t tell anyone. I’ll lose my job.”

Queenie raised her perfectly done fingers to her lips and tried to hide her smile, “It’s like a dream come true for you. Isn’t it?”

Annabeth felt her cheeks flush, “A little.”

“Don’t worry too much about it. He’s a good man. A little down lately, but still good at heart. He wouldn’t lead you on.”

“Yeah. I’m just…”

“I know. It’s hard. You just have to see where it’s going with him before making any big decisions,” how did she always know what to say? It was unnerving, “I’d say to go slow, but it’s a little late for that.”

“But what about…”

“Well, you two aren’t very serious. If you have a chance for something to happen with Mr. Graves, I think you should go for it.”

It sounded simple. It had only started gnawing at her stomach when he had left for his investigation. Annabeth had no way of knowing if Percival was aware that she was seeing someone else currently. It wasn’t serious, as Queenie had pointed out. They had only been on three dates and only kissed twice and they hadn’t discussed going steady in any sort of way. In her mind, a relationship wasn’t really a relationship till the people involved talked it out. She’d never actually had this issue before though. What if Percival didn’t want a relationship? Would it be better to just end it then and see where it went with the man she was already seeing?

“It really would be easier that way if he’s not interested in a relationship. No reason to put yourself through that if he’s not serious,” once again, Queenie seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

“Thank you, Queenie. Please don’t tell anyone.”

She smiled, “I won’t. Have fun at dinner and be sure to tell Tina I stopped in.”

“I will…”

She spent the rest of the day wondering if Queenie would keep her mouth shut. No one looked at her strangely when she walked around, so she assumed the other witch had. 

It was a relief when Percival came back. He’d been gone a lot longer than she had thought he would be. She followed him into his office and tried to remain professional and not smile too much, “How did it go? Was the damage really that bad?”

“It was nothing. Some muggle had a gas leak.”

“Muggle?” he’d only started using that word recently. She was close enough to him and had sat in on enough meetings to know that was the European word for No-Maj. For as long as she could remember, he always said ‘No-Maj’, but suddenly they were all ‘Muggles’. No one else mentioned it, but she noticed, “A gas leak killed the police officer?”

“He was close to the fire. Nothing for us to worry about,” she’d expected more considering how long he’d been gone, but who was she to question his findings?

“Well, I’m glad not a lot of people got hurt then.”

He signed his name to the report and handed it to her, “Where would you like to go for dinner?”

“Oh, uh, anywhere is fine with me,” her cheeks warmed and she smiled softly. Percival Graves was taking her to dinner. It was exciting.

He moved from his desk and slid an arm around her waist before nodding toward the door, which closed, and smiled down at her, “We could eat in. At my place.”

Annabeth shivered a bit. She knew what would happen. They would get to his place and instead of making or ordering any food, they would end up on his couch again. Possibly even into his bed. She knew she wouldn’t be able to help herself if that was what he wanted to do anymore than she’d been able to help herself for anything he’d ever asked of her, “That...that would be...nice,” she said softly.

The handsome wizard leaned in to kiss her, but she managed enough will power to squirm free of his grasp for the moment, “Change your mind already?”

“No. Percival, I want to talk about it first.”

“I think it’s a little late for that,” he teased lightly.

She took a deep breath before speaking again, “I’m seeing someone. It’s not serious. It’s only been a few dates. I want to know what it is you want from me before I make any more decisions. If this is just going to be...physical. I need to know that. I don’t want to get hurt in thinking that this is going to be more than what it is.”

He surprised her as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, “You’ve known me a very long time. I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally, Annabeth.”

“I know you wouldn’t,” she felt faint. This was really happening. She laid her head down against his chest, “Ow…”

“What’s wrong?”

Annabeth pulled back a little and touched his chest, “Something pricked my cheek,” she ran her fingers over his chest, just over his vest where his shirt was exposed. She felt something under it, “What’s this?” her fingers started to unbutton the shirt. The little charm was strange looking. A stick, inside of a circle, inside of a triangle. It was hung on a leather string. It didn’t look like anything else he owned. He reached up and grabbed her hand to pull it away.

“It’s nothing. An old necklace. Family symbol. Like a good luck charm.”

“Oh...it’s...different,” it looked familiar, but she couldn’t place it, “Ah!” she gasped sharply as he wrapped his arms around her waist fast and lifted her as he’d done that morning to set her on his desk again, “Percival…”

“Do I have any more meetings?”

“N-No…”

He smiled and pressed her against his desk. She instinctively leaned back and she inhaled deeply as he started sliding his fingers up her thighs once more, “I was thinking about a little...appetizer...before dinner,” her face reddened at the way he spoke about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I try to update at least once a week, but I have pneumonia at the moment. I will try to keep some kind of steady update, but I'm very tired a lot lately.

A month their little affair had been going on. It wasn’t nearly as exciting as some of the pitiful romance stories made it out to be. They managed to be mostly professional at work. There were no under the desk foot touches, no lustful glances, no little touches when they passed files to each other. They only slipped up a few times where she would end up laid out on his desk. It hadn’t become a large issue though. 

Not that their relationship, if it could be called that, was perfect. They didn’t fight. No. Percival was good at getting himself out of difficult conversations. They usually ended with her on his lap on the couch. While it didn’t make her forget what she’d wanted to discuss, it did delay it. That seemed to be his goal. To delay all meaningful conversations. Annabeth didn’t mind too much though. After all, he was starting to seem more like himself again.

When they did talk, it was mostly about work or himself. He asked the strangest questions about himself for her to answer. It was like a game. One that ended with him buying dinner and her panting as he pushed inside of her. 

The sex was wonderful. If nothing else, there was that. It was beyond wonderful, actually. While she enjoyed straddling his hips, he had his own preferences. Percival had asked on several occasions for her to face away from him or bend over the back of his couch. She didn’t like it much. Annabeth liked being able to see his face and wrap her arms around him. But she was willing to compromise and it wasn’t as if it was any less physically enjoyable. 

He had just pulled free of her body and was walking towards the kitchen as he fixed his pants when she stood up straight. She stretched her back a little before straightening out her dress. They had never been nude. Well, he never had and she had come the closest. He liked it when she left her stockings on, but most times they simply just hiked her dress up and pulled his pants open.

Annabeth padded after him into the kitchen as he poured himself a glass of No-Maj scotch. Even the wizarding community could appreciate the fine liquors that the No-Majs could create. They were highly illegal at the moment, but that didn’t stop people from having private stocks at home. Even someone like him, as head of the magical law enforcement and Auror division, had at least one bottle. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, laying her head on his back.

“Don’t forget, we have to be in early tomorrow. Tina’s hearing for the attack on those Second Salemers is tomorrow. I want notes on everything.”

“I know,” she said softly before raising up on her toes and kissing his ear softly, “I hate that she’s going through this.”

“She attacked a muggle,” there was that word again. He didn’t say it often, but it slipped out now and then, “The whole congregation had to be obliviated.”

She sighed lightly. She knew it had to be done, “That woman is horrible. She deserved what Tina did to her. She beats those kids something awful.”

“That’s not our problem. Our problem is our people,” he pat one of her hands gently and she slowly let go so he could turn around and lean back against his counter, “Tina has got out of hand lately. Something has to be done.”

“Queenie says she thinks that one of those kids is a witch. Probably the little one,” they all knew the Second Salem people. They’d all seen them with their leaflets and Mary Lou giving her speeches. Annabeth honestly felt sorry for those kids. Especially the boy who looked like he was terrified of everything around him. She could only imagine how they were treated.

“Doubtful. The Congress would never let a wizarding child fall into their hands. Orphan or otherwise,” he leaned over and kissed her cheek softly, “No more about it tonight though. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Annabeth bit her lip as he moved past her. He always sent her off as soon as they were done. It wasn’t as if they didn’t spend plenty of time together. After all, they worked together all day. But they rarely talked of anything except work. She always hoped when they left and went for dinner or came to his apartment, that they might talk about something else. At least a little. It never worked out that way though. Percival was more interested in getting physical.

“I was thinking, you know, maybe I could stay a little longer tonight…?” she smiled a little, trying to keep up the ruse that she wasn’t nervous to ask.

He sipped at his drink a little before answering her, “You’re going to need to give me at least twenty minutes before we can have another round.”

Her cheeks flushed, “I meant just to talk, Percival.”

“What for?”

The tone of his voice is what got to her the most. It was cold and uncaring. She was used to that tone when he was at work. She’d hoped he wasn’t like that all the time. She didn’t remember him being that way in school. It pained her that she seemed stuck on this idea of how he was when they were in school. People changed. She had changed. Why did she keep expecting the kind Percival Graves she remembered? Maybe she only remembered him that way because it’s what she wanted. It was hard to tell.

“Maybe I should go…”

Pushing past him this time, she headed for her shoes and sat down to put them on, “I’ve upset you,” he said lightly as he walked over to sit next to her. He tried to pull her close, but she pulled back, “Don’t be that way, Annabeth. We talk a lot.”

“We talk about you. When I mention that you’ve done something strange. You ask how I think you should be reacting,” it was like he was constantly testing her for how he was supposed to respond to things. It was becoming strange.

“Don’t be upset with me, Darling,” he never called her that before. He always called her by her name or nothing at all, “I have trouble sometimes,” he said that it had to do with the fight on his last mission. That it affected him strangely, “Come here…” he tried to tug her close again, but she pulled away again. Instead of letting her go, he pulled harder and she fell over into his chest.

“I don’t want to do this, Percival. Let me go.”

He reached up and stroked her cheek, “I’m sorry. I’ll do better, Darling. I promise.”

She relaxed a little and sighed before leaning into his chest, feeling his charm necklace pressing through his shirt, “Promise?”

“Promise,” he leaned over and slid his hand down one of her legs to her shoe and started pulling it off, “Let’s sit together for a bit. Would you like that?”

“...I would.”

“I’m going to use the bathroom. I’ll be back in a minute and we can...talk.”

She nodded as he slipped from the couch and started towards the bathroom. Annabeth felt good. He realized she was upset and instead of letting her leave, he tried to fix it now. It’s what she wanted, but she hadn’t thought he’d be willing to do it.

Pushing her other shoe off, she settled back onto the couch and fussed with her dress. He didn’t leave her alone in his living room often. If she was here, he was usually right with her unless it was her who needed the bathroom. Even though his apartment was stern, like him, she liked it here. It was comforting to be surrounded by his scent and his things. She leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes for a moment.

She relaxed and sighed pleasantly. She couldn’t imagine things being much better than they were now. Annabeth didn’t some big, impressive relationship. She had never imagined being married or having children. It didn’t really matter that they couldn’t come out about the relationship and she wasn’t even sure Percival wanted to. For now, this was perfect the way it was. Sure, they didn’t talk much, but he seemed willing to work on that. Men weren’t expected to be chatters like women were, after all.

Her head shot up from the couch as she heard a loud thud come from the door behind her. Annabeth sat up and peeked over the back at the door. It was Percival’s bedroom door. There was another thud from behind it and she jumped a little.

There were several times when she’d asked if they could go to his bed. She wanted to be able to lay in bed and curl up next to him after they were finished sometimes. Whenever they were on the couch, one of them had to get up for the other to move and he rarely sat back down to cuddle with her. He always said that it wasn’t a good idea though. Said that his room was messy and unfit for a woman. 

Annabeth wouldn’t have minded a bit of mess. She actually liked the idea of how poised and controlled he was, with his perfect apartment; but having a messy bedroom. It would have been a nice insight to him in a way she’d never seen him before. But he never allowed it.

There was another thud and she slowly got up from the couch.

Percival had never left her alone before. He was always in the living room or the kitchen. The only time she was alone was if she needed his bathroom, “H-hello?” she called out weakly to the door as she got closer to it. Maybe someone had broken in through the bedroom window. She wasn’t scared of No-Maj muggers and thieves. That’s what her wand was for, which she grabbed from the couch end table as she walked by.

She reached for the door handle and screamed as a hand grabbed her wrist, “Annabeth…”

Eyes wide as saucers, she looked up at Percival, “P-Percival...I think someone’s broken in.”

He smiled lightly and slid his hand from her wrist up her arm. He reached her shoulder and pulled her close, “I doubt that. The cat would have eaten him.”

“Cat?” he never seemed the cat type to her and she couldn’t recall him having ever mentioned having any kind of pet.

“Yes. Messy, nuisance of a thing. I’d get rid of it, but it was a present from my mother.”

It took her a moment, but she pulled back from him a bit, “I thought your mother died in school? I remember you taking time off for it,” she’d sent a card to his family for it and they had all pitched in for flowers.

She’d never seen that look on his face before. He looked caught off guard and confused. It only lasted a brief moment, “Step-Mother. Father remarried a few years ago.”

“Oh…” that seemed plausible, but she had been sending his family holiday cards and birthday cards for the past five years since working for him. She’d never sent anything to a mother or step mother, that she could remember. Annabeth wanted to think that they were, perhaps, not on the best of terms, but then why keep a cat from the woman, “I just…”

His lips cut her off, as usual. He pulled her close, sliding his arms around her waist, and kissing her hard. She couldn’t help the soft moan that forced it’s way from her throat. She gasped loudly as he pressed her back against the bedroom door and reached down to pull one of her legs up against his hip, “P-Percival…” she panted softly as he moved his lips down to her neck. It felt good, as always, “More…”

Before she had a chance to let her head clear, he was inside of her. Thrusting hard and pushing her back against the door. Annabeth moaned loudly as she gripped onto his shoulders. Her body was on fire as he gripped her hair tight with one hand and kept her hips in place with the other, “You always...like it when...I pull your...hair…” he groaned as he tugged her hair back again and she felt her hips twitch.

She did enjoy it. He was a little rougher than she was used to, but nothing she couldn’t handle or didn’t find pleasurable, “I do…” she panted as he thrust harder and forced her to tilt her head back as he pulled her hair harder. She was nearly looking up at the ceiling above her head with how far back he had pulled her head. Her whole body jerked as she heard a thud from the room behind her again.

“Bothersome cat…” he grunted before groaning lowly. She could feel him finish inside of her and shuddered. It was a wonderful feeling.

As soon as she had both feet on the floor, Percival grabbed her up again. This time, he scooped her up in his arms and she wrapped her own around his neck, “What’re you doing?”

“Nothing,” he said with a wide smile as he carried her back to the couch and fell back on it. She giggled softly as he held her close to his chest, “I’m all worn out now.”

Nuzzling into his neck, she kissed at him playfully, “Can I stay the night?”

His hands ran up and down her spine slowly. It felt like forever before he answers, “Of course.”

Annabeth tried not to look too excited, but she was, “Oh Percival…” she kissed him eagerly and he held her close as he started leaning back against the arm of the couch. She went with, laying out against his body. She’d assumed they would head to his bedroom, but they continued to kiss against the couch and soon she just laid her head out against his chest. She fell asleep listening to the sound of heart beating.

In a bed, he could roll away, but on the couch he had to stay under her and she had to hold onto him to keep from rolling off. She’d been wrong. The couch was good.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sorry I’m late. Something came up,” he commented as he sat down behind his desk.

“It’s alright. Something’s been coming up a lot for you lately. I’ve just been scheduling your appointments for later,” she teased into his ear as she sat his coffee down on the desk. 

A faint, brief smile crossed his lips, “You’re always thinking about me,” she blushed as she felt his hand reached up and touch her backside softly for a moment. He gripped it and gave it a small pat before she moved away.

“I...uh…” she always got a little fluttery when he did things like that, “Oh, right, uhhhh...Tina is here to see you again. Do you want me to let her in? She’s been waiting for over an hour.”

He sighed, “No. Send her off again. Tell her that the decision has been made and she’s not getting out of that permit office any time soon. Let her know she’s lucky to have a job at all after what she did.”

“Yes, Sir,” she started to walk out, but he grabbed her around the waist and she gasped a little as she fell back into his lap.

“I like it when you call me that,” he groaned softly before kissing her hard. 

Annabeth’s arms instinctively went around his neck as she pressed into the kiss. They had done well to keep their relationship out of the office, with only a few small slip-ups. She spent almost every night on his couch with him. They would have their way with each other and she would fall asleep against his chest. Then they would wake up and have breakfast, which she usually made, dress, come to work, fool around in his office at least twice, go back to his place for lunch and fool around more, come back to work, have dinner, and start the cycle all over again. 

They spent plenty of time apart. He had to work later most nights and he had more meetings out of the office than he used to. They didn’t discuss what he was working on, mostly because he turned her questions of it into another bout of fooling around. 

That's how she ended up alone in his apartment that night. They had been laying out on the couch, enjoying another round of kissing and touching for the night, when he pulled off of her suddenly. He reached up and touched where his strange charm necklace sat under his shirt and rubbed it a little. Anna Beth reached up and touched it as well. It felt warm, but he swatted her hand away.

“Something wrong?” she asked softly.

He slid off the couch and started for his coat, “It's fine. I have to step out for a moment,” to which she looked at him curiously.

While she spent a lot of time here, he had never left her alone. Annabeth saw it as a sign of trust, maybe even love. She tried hard to not have loving feelings for him. He seemed content that their relationship remain physical and professional, but not emotional. Annabeth wanted to respect that. She was sure he just trusted her well enough.

He left and she curled up on the couch for a moment. Toying with her wand and straightening out her hair. Her body was still a little shaky from where they had been fooling around. Percival was insatiable much of the time. He was rough and he liked being in control. It always left her shaky and a little weak in the knees. 

There wasn't much to occupy her in his apartment. She didn't see any books or newspapers or magazines. It was always more museum like in here. Without him to occupy her, she found it rather dull.

Nearly asleep on the couch after two hours of waiting, Annabeth shot up fast hearing a crashing sound behind her. It was from his bedroom. The only room she has yet to see. The closest she got to it was when he would push her against the door and have his way with her. Any noise that came from it, he blamed on the bothersome cat she never saw.

There was another crash and she winced. It bothered her that he let it just break things in there. While not one for animals much herself, she did know most cats liked having time to roam around. Whether he liked the cat or not, it obviously wanted out. She assumed it was a Kneazel, though the little beasts were illegal.

Would he be upset if she let it out? 

Another crash made her sigh. She couldn't let it keep doing what it was doing. Though part of her secretly just wanted to see his bedroom. She was curious as to what it looked like.

She made her way over and jiggled the handle, finding it locked. Annabeth knew she shouldn't force it open. It was his private room and he wouldn't lock it if he didn't have reason to. Still, she heard movement and it even sounded painful. What if the cat hurt itself? She would feel terrible if something happened to it that she could have prevented.

Biting her lower lip, she tapped her wand to the handle and heard a small click. She knew he used a rather strong locking spell on his office door and most weren't used to it, but she was. It wasn’t that she made a habit of breaking into her boss’s office, but sometimes he forgot things and made her go back for it. 

Slowly, she pushed the door open a crack and stuck her head inside. She didn't have a clue the cat’s name, “Uh….kitty?” it wasn't what she was expecting to see. 

In fact, she saw nothing. The room wasn't just dark, it was pitch black. That unnerving darkness that felt heavy and sounded hollow. Like she was looking out into empty space. It made a shiver run up her spine as a cold breeze seemed to come from the void where his room should have been. Annabeth had never seen anything like it before.

She opened the door the rest of the way, hoping to let in some light, but it was still an impossible void. It was terrifying to look into, “H-hello?” she almost expected to hear an echo, but there was nothing.

At least till there was a crashing sound. It echoed loudly and made her jump, dropping her wand. The sound seemed to come from everywhere. It sounded like metal on stone. 

Shaking, she started to turn to get her wand, which had rolled behind her with the breeze coming from the void. She gasped softly, “Percival!” 

He was standing almost right against her. His eyes were dark and cold. It was almost worse than the cold coming from the room. He reached out and grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her close with a jerk, “What do you think you're doing?” if was the voice he used in interviews and interrogations.

His fingers dug into her arm and she whimpered a little. He got a little rough when they were intimate, but he never hurt her, “Ow, Percival, you're hurting me…” she tried to pull her arm back, but he wretched it upward and she felt her knees buckle at the shot of pain that went through her body, “Ah…P-percival...I'm sorry…” she whimpered softly, “The cat...I thought…” she didn't know what she thought now.

“Being nosy is why Tina is stuck in that permit office, Annabeth.”

“I'm sorry. Really, I am. I didn't go in. Honest. I didn't,” he wrenched her arm up higher and her knees gave out, causing her to almost dangle for a moment till he jerked her back to her feet.

His arms were quick to get around her waist as he pulled her, “Did I hurt you?” there was something in his tone that made her shudder and she pushed at his chest to get away, “What's wrong?”

“Please let me go, Percival…” she said softly. Her arm hurt where he had bent it and gripped it. 

“Oh, but you're always so big on us talking, Annabeth. Don't you want to talk?” he was patronizing her.

“Just let me go. Please.”

He chuckled a little, “Very well then.”

What she hadn't expected was for him to not only to shove her away, but just before she fell back, he grabbed the front of her dress and backhanded her hard. The hit nearly blacked out her vision. She had never been hit like that before. She fell to her knees and brought a hand quickly to her cheek. Annabeth groaned in pain as she felt him sink his fingers into her hair and tug her back up to her feet with it. She had enjoyed the many times he tugged and played with her hair, but this wasn’t the same, “Percival...please...I’m sorry…”

“All you had to do was bring me coffee, tell me what I needed to know about being me, and spread those soft thighs when I wanted you to...or when you got too nosy. It’s a shame you had to go nosing around in places I can’t forgive.”

Annabeth didn’t understand what was happening. All she had done was open a door to check on his cat. Whatever that void was, she didn’t understand. At this point, she didn’t want to understand, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t being nosy…” she felt tears welling up in her eyes as he threw her against the wall next to the door, “Please Percival, please just stop…”

His hand connected with her cheek again and she sank to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest, “Women are so emotional. Perhaps if you had more talent, I could think about forgiving you, but…”

Her eyes went to her wand. It was by his foot. She loved her wand. It was simple birchwood with rougarou hair core. Despite the unfinished looking wood and flimsy appearance, it was surprisingly sturdy. It was strangely sentient compared to most wands and it had always been very loyal to her. Ignoring the pain raging through her face, she made a frantic leap for it. Lunging out and grabbing for it, but Percival was quicker.

“You stupid woman,” he kicked his foot out and caught her chin. It wasn’t hard, but it was enough to push her back against the wall, “Witches like you make me ill. You’re good for nothing more than warming a bedside,” his foot came back down and her wand snapped under the pressure. It made her whimper to see it splinter. He rubbed his heel into it, causing it to break into smaller pieces, “Whores don’t need wands. You do your job well enough without one.”

“My...my wand…” she whimpered again as she reached out for one of the tiny splinters. It had a piece of the core hair sticking from it. It felt like a part of her was suddenly removed. Like she’d lost a finger or something. It linked itself entirely to it’s owner’s morality. It would be useless in the hands of anyone but herself. She could feel it’s life when held it. She knew it was her wand when she touched it. It always felt warm. It was simple in appearance, nothing interesting or fancy about it; which suited her just fine.

But it was gone now. A second hand wand would never feel the same or work the same. That was provided that Percival let her go and she could even get a second hand one. 

Percival had never been violent towards women. She knew plenty of the woman who had been romantically involved with him in the past. They all spoke favorably of him. But she knew that wasn’t the case with all men. Some girls just weren’t as good at charming away the bruises as others. There were always the rumors of men who got angry and their girls didn’t survive it. 

“I suppose I should thank you. After all, with the information I got from you, no one has questioned me in the least. I suppose the least I could do for you is to let you live. Who knows, you might prove useful again. Cannon fodder,” he smiled down at her before grabbing her hair again.

Annabeth clutched the wand splinter tight in one hand and grabbed at his hand with the other. She tried to claw at his fingers, but he only gripped tighter, “Please, I won’t tell anyone,” though she wasn’t sure what she wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about. She didn’t know why this was happening. All she’d done was unlock a door.

“You will, but the person you tell doesn’t really matter,” he pulled her close and kissed her roughly. She squirmed and kicked a bit, but it did nothing to phase him. Not till she got his face and managed to break skin with her nails, “Bitch…” he hissed.

It happened quick. He let her go and pushed her back hard. She fell back and instead of being caught this time, she tumbled through the bedroom door. The darkness seemed to surround her fast. It blotted out the light from the door and she tensed for the hit to the floor. 

But it never came. She kept falling and the darkness was suffocating. It was everywhere. She couldn’t feel, hear, or see anything. It was the strangest sensation. Had she not been terrified, i would have been interesting to think about what this ‘space’ was. As it was, she twisted and flailed in the empty space. She knew she was falling. She could feel the wind on her face and her dress fluttering about her. She was definitely moving downward.

She had no idea how long it lasted. It reminded her of that book, Alice in Wonderland. Falling down the rabbit hole.

Her eyes squinted shut as she saw a pinprick of light. It was getting bigger. A floor. A bottom. And she was going to hit it. She had no wand to stop the fall. It was going to kill her. She could feel her heart pounding harder. She was terrified. Wandless magic was never a strong point for her, “Oh god…” it was all she could think of to say as she closed her eyes tightly.

The stop was sudden. It knocked the wind from her lungs, but it wasn’t the hit she had been anticipating. It was like hitting a firm mattress. As her eyes cracked open, she saw the dirt floor just inches below her face and whatever was holding her up gave way and she hit the ground much more gently. It still hurt a little, but at least she wasn’t dead.

“...Annabeth?”

The witch pushed up on her knees and looked up to see Percival. Her first instinct was to ball up the dirt under her fingers and toss it at the man. He stumbled back, clutching at his eyes, “Get away from me!” she kicked and scooted back on the floor till she hit the stone wall.

It took her a moment to realize that the Percival Graves in front of her was chained by his wrists to the opposite wall. His facial hair had grown out quite a bit and he was wearing ragged clothing. He was dirty and unkempt. Nothing like what she was used to seeing.

“P-Percival?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Annabeth...Annabeth...Annabeth, please stop crying. I need you to stop crying…” but his voice did nothing to help stop her sobbing. She was huddled up against the wall across from him, just out of his reach. She had been crying since fell into the little prison. It was a small space, but large enough for a single size mattress on the floor and a toilet. Percival was chained by an ankle to the wall next to the mattress and just barely had enough give in it to make it to the toilet, but not to the opposite wall. That’s where she’d been huddled up against for nearly an hour, “Annabeth!” he finally snapped at her.

She didn’t understand what was happening. She had been laying with Percival and kissing passionately not long ago. Now she was laying on the ground of some hole with a bruise on her face, her wand was gone, and Percival was across from her chained to a wall, “I don’t...I don’t understand…” she whimpered softly before covering her face with her hands again.

“I’m trying to help you understand, but I need to know what happened.”

“I just...I was...Oh god…” she sobbed again. Her life had been so wonderful just this morning. Percival had held her in his lap behind his desk and kissing her eagerly. He’d pushed her dress up and pulled her to straddle his hips after he opened his pants. He held a hand over her mouth while she moved against him to keep her from getting too loud. His other hand had a tight grip on her hair and she rode him out to his completion. At which point, they went about their usual work.

Now she was in this dirt hole.

“Annabeth! Pull it together!” he snapped again.

“Are...are you real?” he seemed real, but she wasn’t about to reach out and touch him to find out.

“I am. Annabeth, did he put you down here?” she waited for a moment before nodding, “...You’re the one he’s been bringing here lately, aren’t you?” her cheeks warmed and she nodded again, scared to try to speak for fear of sobbing again, “I need you to tell me how long it’s been since I went to look for Grindelwald.”

She took a few moments to compose herself as best she could, “S-s-seven mon-months…” she stammered softly.

“My god...that long?”

“That...that wasn’t you, was it?”

“I’m sorry, Annabeth, but no.”

“Was it...was it some kind of creature?” had she been having sex with some kind of goblin thing? Annabeth couldn’t stand the thought of it. It made her ill just to think it.

“Not entirely,” which didn’t answer her question, “What did he say happened on that mission?”

“That a creature attacked you all and wiped out the others. You’re the only one who survived…” she sniffled a bit and tried to fight back new tears as she imagined all sorts of horrible things she could have been consorting with this past month, “...Oh god...Percival, I knew something wasn’t right. I knew something wasn’t. But I...I just...he kissed me and I...I just don’t know,” Annabeth knew she should have told someone else. That was what any sane person would have done, “I’m so stupid…”

“Yes you are,” his tone was heavy and she shuddered a little at the sound of it, “But that doesn’t matter right now. This is a mess…” he sighed and sat down on the dingy mattress, “I can’t believe it’s been seven months,” he reached up and touched the beard, “Though this does feel about right for that. I hate not being able to magic it away...Wait! Your wand!”

Annabeth shook her head, “He...he broke it...What was he? What is he? You have to tell me, Percival!”

“I don’t think you want to know.”

She crawled over to him quick and grabbed his shoulders, getting confirmation that he really was there, “Please! You have to tell me! I deserve to know!”

“Very well...It wasn’t a creature who attacked us. We found him. It was him. Grindelwald,” her eyes widened a bit, “He killed my men. They fought so hard. He said all these things about how he was trying to make the world better for us. About how his work was going to bring us out of the darkness and put us where we truly belong in the world. He wanted me to join him,” which wasn’t too surprising. Percival was the most talented wizard she knew, “I refused and we fought,” he’d always been a talented duelist, “I don’t remember much after that. I woke up here. He comes down here sometimes to get hair for whatever spell he’s using to impersonate me. I thought it might be a polyjuice, but I think it’s something stronger than that…”

Annabeth stopped listening as she heard the word ‘impersonate’. Her mind went blank and her breath stopped for a moment, “He’s...I’ve been...with…”

“I’m sorry, Annabeth, but yes. You have been. Enthusiastically, from what I’ve heard. On my couch.”

Her cheeks warmed again and before she could stop herself from saying it, “And desk.”

“My desk? My office desk? You did [i]that[/i] on my desk? Annabeth, what were you thinking?!” he seemed more upset about his desk. Which was unsurprising since he’d always valued his work so much.

“I’m so sorry, Percival. I thought...I thought…”

He grabbed her shoulders fast and tight, causing her to gasp in surprise, “You thought what? That I had feelings for you? Annabeth, we talked about that before. You promised me that you were over it.”

The witch couldn’t help sobbing again, “I said I was sorry!” she snapped before pulling away from his grasp, “It’s not that easy, okay?! I’ve always had feelings for you, Percival. We had one kiss and I never bothered you about it. I even dated other men. I’m not stupid. I know you didn’t care about me that way…” not that she hadn’t hoped for it sometimes, “I just...I thought he was you. He said...he said that feelings can change. That he liked how concerned I was for him…” she realized that he had been using her. He’d said it himself. She knew him better than anyone else. Who better to learn from on how to be Percival Graves than her? She really was stupid, “I’m sorry, Percival. I should have told someone else…”

He shook his head a bit and leaned back against the wall, “It’s not your fault. You were concerned for me. You’ve always been that way.”

“Grindelwald…” the name sent a cold shiver down her spine. She had been kissing him and making love to him for a month. He’d touched her and had her please him in ways she wouldn’t have considered for anyone else. Annabeth couldn’t imagine being so adventurous for anyone else. It made her stomach turn to think about the one time she had been willing to use her mouth on him. She had been hesitant, having never done it before, but he insisted and told her she could stop any time. Afterwards, she admitted it wasn’t something she had enjoyed and he said she never had to do it again. Still, she had done it and not even for Percival, “...I don’t feel so well…”

Annabeth curled back up on the floor, pulling her knees tight to her chest and started crying again, though more softly this time, “Is he going to kill me?”

“...I don’t know. I’m not sure how long he plans on keeping me alive. I hadn’t thought it would be for seven months. Has anything strange been happening?”

“Not really. Some disturbances, but most of them have been No-Maj gas leaks. The piping in this city is terrible,” those issues didn’t use to pop up nearly as often, “Tina attacked that Second Salem woman and they sent her to the wand permit office.”

“The Second Salem woman? Why did she do that?”

Annabeth wished he would stop talking and asking questions. She just wanted to be as alone as possible right now, “She beats her son. Tina saw her do it and just lost it. They had to obliviate the whole congregation.”

“Why was she at the Second Salem to begin with?”

“I don’t know, Percival. Does it matter?”

“I was starting to investigate them before I got the Grindelwald report. I hadn’t started anything yet, but I believed one of the children there might be a witch or wizard,” that happened sometimes. Magical children being born to extremely religious No-Maj families. It was best to get them out quick before any damage could be done, “What happened…”

“Percival...please...can you just leave me alone? Just for a little bit? Please?”

She heard him start to say something, but he stopped. Giving her the space she needed for the time being. 

Every inch of her body hurt. Especially her heart. It was aching fiercely. The thought that she had been used so easily made her hate herself. All he had to do was kiss her and tell her how pretty her eyes were and she went all weak for him. She always hated the love sick women at work that started planning their wedding after one date, but Annabeth realized she was no better than them.

She was pathetic and weak.


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re feverish,” he said softly as he held her hair back, “This is the third time you’ve gotten a fever,” he continued as she leaned against the wall. His hand rested against her forehead for a moment longer. It felt ice cold compared to her skin and she groaned a bit from the discomfort. 

Annabeth had been trapped down here for at least a week, they estimated. In that time, she had gotten sicker and sicker. Percival told her it was because she was refusing to eat. She couldn’t help it though. Everytime she did eat, she felt like she was going to throw it back up. Everyday was worse and worse. Part of her blamed herself for it. She was making herself sick because she felt guilty.

Guilt over having not made her concerns about Percival being ‘different’ to anyone else. Guilt over having been so easily wooed by the fake Percival. Guilt over having been intimate with such a horrible man. Annabeth hated herself. She’d become one of those women she hated. The ones who fawned over a man unquestioningly.

The real Percival had been upset with her as well. Snapping at her, at first, at how she’d behaved. He calmed down quick though. He was always level headed, even after being trapped in this hole for months on end. Then again, he had been trained for such horrible situations. Annabeth hadn’t. He knew that survival was the most important thing. That meant eating whatever was provided to them, when it was provided, keep as clean as possible for sanitation, and conserving energy. Annabeth, however, refused to eat and slept very little. Everytime she did find sleep, she had horrible dreams about her relations with Grindelwald. The thought of feeling his fingers on her body made her feel sick all over again. 

“Feeling ill, My Pet?” they both jumped a little at the sound. Grindelwald had a way of showing up without them realizing it. 

“She needs medical attention. You can’t keep her down here,” Percival growled as he got to his feet to confront the other man.

The first time she saw him without his guise, she’d been shocked. Annabeth hadn’t really thought before on what the infamous Gellert Grindelwald would look like, but seeing him for the first time it just wasn’t what she had expected. He was older than she’d imagined. Annabeth wouldn’t deny that she’d read a few trashy romance novels in her time. Part of her mind always connected the villain with being ‘tall, dark, handsome, and strong’. That described Percival rather well. About the only thing that reminded her of what a dangerous man Grindelwald was were his eyes. They were piercing. 

She shied away from him every time he came in here with them. He always made comments toward her. Calling her little names and talking about the things they’d done together. It made her sick. The first time he’d tried to touch her, just brush her hair out of her face, Percival had got between them. He was far more mentally and emotionally able to handle the situation they were in. If he had touched her, it was likely she would have broke down again.

“I can and I will,” he smiled lightly before, “Don’t worry. It won’t be forever,” he put his hand out and a tray appeared. The food usually just appeared, but occasionally he brought it to them. It was never anything special. Usually just bread, broth, and water. It was better than nothing, Percival said. The only difference was that this time there was a cupcake.

He set the tray down and picked up the cupcake. He walked towards Annabeth, who was still sitting on the floor. Percival stepped in front of her, “Back off.”

“Percival, what exactly do you think you can do to me? We’ve done this before,” the chains on his wrists let him move around the room, but he couldn’t raise his arms very high. He’d told her that the chains seemed to restrict his wandless magic as well. Neither of them were entirely sure how they worked, but they did their job, “Would you like me to break your jaw this time?” there was a slight misshape to Percival’s nose from a break that hadn’t healed properly, “Don’t worry, this is for the both of you to share. Someone should get to celebrate our anniversary. It’s almost our two month anniversary, Annabeth. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

She groaned and pulled her knees up to her chest. She couldn’t bare to look at either of them. It made her stomach turn every time he talked. Even though she’d only heard his real voice since being down here, whenever she thought about the things they’d done, she could hear his voice. She tried to turn her head, but it made her head feel like it was spinning and she nearly threw up again.

Grindelwald tore the cupcake in half and held part of it out to Percival, “I thought you both would be more appreciative. Please. Enjoy,” the older wizard quickly shoved it into the man’s face and Percival fell back swiping at it and hunching over to wipe it off his face. Grindelwald took the chance to finally walk over to her and he smiled as she tried to press herself back against the wall more.

“...please...no…” she whimpered a little. Annabeth felt pitiful. She hated herself for it. She felt weak and helpless without her wand. She wasn’t an Auror. She was barely a receptionist. This wasn’t a place for her. What was she supposed to do?

“Now, now, Annabeth. You mean so much to me,” he reached out and touched her cheek, making her gag a little as she tried to turn away, “You make me so sad. You’re such a sweet girl. It had been quite a while since I’d been with a woman. I hadn’t planned on it getting so intimate between us, but you gave in so easily, it was difficult not to take advantage of such an opportunity. Perhaps if you prove to continue to be useful to me, I could find it in my heart to let you out of this awful hole. You don’t belong here.”

She didn’t. She wanted out of here. What difference did it really make if she was working for the Congress or working for him? What was it he even wanted in the world? All she knew about him was that he was against No-Majs. He just happened to be rather extreme about it. Annabeth felt stupid for not knowing more about him. Percival had been helping tracking him down for over two years. Why hadn’t she read more of the files?

“Have a bite, Darling,” he swiped his finger along the frosting and held it up to her mouth, “It’s from that diner we went to last week. You liked it so much. Why don’t you be a good girl and taste it? We can get you out of here, get you cleaned up, and you can get back to doing what you have done best for me? Keeping me satisfied,” he made it sound so degrading and it made her stomach hurt. Mostly because she knew it was true. She was a pathetic witch. 

Nothing like Tina. 

Tina wasn’t the most powerful witch in the world, but she was confident and stubborn. She’d worked hard to rise up, only to be taken down over a mistake. Tina was smart and she cared about her work. Annabeth felt like nothing compared to her right now.

Her eyes flicked up and she met his gaze. She’d never seen anyone with two different colored eyes before. It made her shudder as he stared her down. She looked at his frosting covered finger and slowly opened her lips, “There’s a sweet girl,” he patronized her as he slid the tip into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around it and the frosting melted against her tongue.

Without warning, she clamped her teeth down hard. He cried out in pain and she tasted blood mixed with the chocolate creme. Her vision went spotty as his other hand came down across her cheek harder than it had the time he slapped her before. He’d dropped the remainder of the cupcake and the crumbs and frosting on his hand smeared across her cheek. He yanked his hand back as she released it from her teeth, “Stupid, talentless witch! Bitch!” he hissed as he held his bloodied hand to his chest before disappearing, leaving the two of them alone again.

She spit before reaching up and wiping at her mouth and tongue, “Annabeth, are you okay?” she heard Percival ask.

“...Yes,” she rubbed at the sore spot on her cheek as she looked over at him. He was brushing off the crumbed of the cake that had been thrown in his face, “I’m sorry I didn’t do it sooner…” for the first time since she’d been down here, she didn’t feel like throwing up, “...we should eat.”

He smiled a little as he dragged the tray closer to the mattress he slept on, “I’m glad to hear you finally say that. Come on,” he pat the spot next to him and she stumbled her way over. She nearly fell down next to him and he helped her back up to sitting, “Eat as much as you can,” he’d ate everything given to him, so he felt she needed it more than he did.

Annabeth grabbed the hard bread and took a bite from it, chewing slowly on it. It was stale, but she didn’t mind. She was lost in her own thoughts as she made her way through the piece. Percival drank some of the broth before putting it down for her to finish. She was still eating on the bread when she felt his hand touch the small of her back, “P-Percival…?”

The touch made her shiver, “Annabeth...did that...did that taste strange to you?” he asked softly as she leaned back into the touch.

“...yes, but it all kind of tasted the same…” no matter how much of the bread she ate or the water she drank, she could still taste his blood in her mouth. Prior to this, she’d ate little of what was given to them and what little she did had been thrown up shortly after, “It smelled funny though...Like your...your cologne…” the admission brought a flush to her cheeks, “...bread shouldn’t smell like that…”

“I shouldn’t smell like that,” not after how long he’d been in this hole.

The chains on his wrists rattled a little as he moved closer behind her and she turned into the touch of his arms. It felt nice, “...I feel strange…he spiked us with something…”

“Not possible. Even if he had, it would make you want him. Not me,” he leaned down and kissed her neck softly.

“Percival…” she could feel the difference in their kisses. Annabeth knew for sure that this was really him this time. Grindelwald’s kisses were hard, hot, and rough. No matter how gentle he was with it, it was always like that. She’d enjoyed it, but only because she had thought it was Percival. But his kisses now were warm and sweet. Even though his lips were a little dry and cracked, it was soft. Even still, she knew it wasn’t quite real, “We...we...have to fight it…”

“Yes, we do…” he said softly, but his lips moved up to her ear and he kissed the lobe lightly.

“Hnnnnn…” she groaned softly before turning in his arms and pressing against him. Her head felt light. In school, once, the girls had all given themselves small doses of love potion to see what it felt like. It was a precaution. That way they would know quickly if some boy had tried to give it to them. This was some kind of love potion, but he was right. A love potion was supposed to make the victim fall for the person who had administered it. 

It didn’t really matter though. 

She was too focused on how it felt to be kissing the real Percival Graves.


	7. Chapter 7

Making love with the real Percival wasn’t all that different from being Grindelwald. Not physically. His body fit against hers the same way. The way he felt inside of her was the same. It was familiar. But it was very different from her experiences with the fake Percival. He was more gentle. He didn’t try to push her down or grab her hair. He didn’t say dirty things in her ear or try to get her to admit her enjoyment. They simply moved against each other, panting softly, and only she spoke.

“I’ve always loved you, Percival,” she said softly as she moved her hips against his.

It was true. She had a schoolgirl crush on him from the day they met. He’d been so kind to her during her first day at school and she had followed him around till his graduation day like a love sick puppy. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t dated other men. Annabeth had been realistic about her affections. She viewed him as some kind of famous person. Someone she could admire and still be able to have a life without him.

When he graduated the year before her, she had her first serious relationship and lost her virginity. She had thought little of her former crush, though she did compare men to him sometimes. The first man she didn’t was Thomas Wilhelm. She met him when she was twenty. He worked at the wizarding bank as a financial manager. It was likely she didn’t compare him to Percival, because he was very much like the other wizard to begin with. Tall, handsome, talented, and confident. 

She never wanted for anything with Thomas. He was very sweet and he got along with her family well. He was older than herself and Percival, but not by much. He had been homeschooled and came from a good family. They were engaged within a year. Her mother had been ecstatic about it, though as the years went on and no date was set, she became frustrated. The older woman pushed and pushed for them to marry and start a family. 

Sadly, it came to an end when she went to his apartment one day with the intent on surprising him with dinner and found him in bed with another witch. He didn’t deny that it was wrong of him to cheat on her, but he did blame her family’s pushing as his reason for having taken the other woman up on her offer of a date. He said that he just wasn’t interested in a family or settling down. 

The breakup hadn’t been as hard as she felt it should have been. Once she stopped crying and started packing up the things he had given her and the things he had left at her apartment, she found herself staring into a box with nothing but an engagement ring. In five years, he hadn’t bought her one thing. She had little dried flowers and trinkets from the few other men she had dated seriously before meeting him, but there was nothing like that. Just a shiny ring. A piece of metal with a rock stuck on it that some jeweler decided was worth money. Somehow, that empty box was more sad than the breakup.

Since Thomas, she had only dated two other men that could be considered serious relationships. The rest were just a few dates here and there. Mother said it was inappropriate, but it wasn’t like she slept with them. Even after starting to work for Percival and feeling old feelings for him again, she had managed to continue her sparse dating life. She figured that things would work out the way they were supposed to in the end.

Not that she had expected to end up in a hole with him and making love under the influence of a love potion.

He groaned slightly as she slid her hands over his shoulders and rocked gently in his lap. The kissing had turned feverish quickly and he had attempted to press her down against the mattress, but the chains on his wrists prevented him from getting into that position. Instead, he sat back against the wall and she straddled his hips. His head was tilted back against the wall and his eyes shut tight as he gripped her hips lightly. Neither of them were extremely ‘active’ during it all. 

The potion made her feel light headed. She said anything that came to her mind and as much as she wanted to make love to him more enthusiastically, her body was too tired. She felt sore from sleeping on the ground, not that she had slept much, and her body didn’t feel like the little bit of food she had ate was enough to give her much energy. His body didn’t seem to be doing much better. 

She groaned lowly as he finished and she slumped over to lay her head on his shoulder. Part of her wanted to fall asleep like this, but another part was still feeling the high from the potion and wanted her to keep going. Percival seemed to be feeling the same. His fingers tugged at her hips, making her move against his more, even though his breathing had steadied out. 

“...Annabeth...I’m sorry…” he said softly, but she turned her head and pressed her lips against his. The potion was starting to wear off. While it calmed him down, it had only enhanced the feelings she already had. She didn’t want it to end. Annabeth wanted to keep feeling this way with him. The sooner it ended, the sooner she had to remember that they were still trapped in this hole and she had just had sex with a man who hadn’t properly showered in months.

They kissed softly as the high slowly wore off. The dose had to have been a small one, though it was hard to tell time in this place. For all she knew, they had been doing this for hours. That would certainly explain how tired she felt as she draped herself back over his shoulder and felt him shudder a little, “Percival...don’t be sorry...it wasn’t your fault.”

“He used your feelings for me against you,” he wrapped his arms around her as best he could and stroked her back softly, “It wasn’t your fault either.”

Annabeth felt like crying. He seemed to know this and kept just holding her. She could still feel him inside of her, though he wasn’t hard anymore. It made her feel a little sick, “Why would he do this?” she knew though. It was to torture her. Let her feel what it was like to be with the real Percival Graves and come down from the high knowing that he had no real feelings for her. Though why he would bother torturing someone like her, she didn’t know. She wasn’t important.

“It’s probably best not to think about that right now. You should try to get some rest. You haven’t been sleeping well,” she knew he was right. It would do her no good to question it. Especially when she knew that the man himself would likely be more than happy to torment her about it when he came back. 

Annabeth finally pulled away from him. She had been sleeping on the floor across from the mattress, but she was too tired to care about that right now. She settled down on the worn mattress and tucked her hands under her head. She could hear Percival fixing his pants and settling back against the wall to try to rest himself.

Even though she knew she should be feeling sick with herself over what they had just done, she didn’t. Annabeth still felt light headed about it all. All she could think about was him. She loved him. Always had and always would. It was something she had been content to feel without actually getting to experience. It all felt so strange now.

Part of her felt so good that she finally got to be with the real him, but the other part of her had trouble not thinking about Grindelwald while being with him. Even with the potion in her system, it felt strange to kiss him and know that those same lips had belonged to someone else. It was strange and it made her feel sick again all over. Even more as the potion was wearing off.

As she started to drift off, she thought about her first time with Grindelwald. She no longer saw Percival laying her out on his desk and having his way with her. She saw Grindelwald this time. Every time. Her fingers stroking through his white blond hair, his unnervingly different colored eyes staring down at her, and his accent heavy voice in her ear. Bile rose in her throat as she thought about it, but somehow she managed to choke it back. It stung and she knew it would eventually come back up and she wouldn’t be able to stop it.

For now though, she choked the hot bile back and drifted off with Percival leaned back against the wall behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Time in the hole seemed to move slowly. Percival told her that it had felt like an eternity for him, though it had been less than a year. They didn’t talk much, even if they both realized that they should have. Instead, she watched him lose hope. Annabeth had known Percival Graves for a long time and he was one of the most optimistic people she knew. Sure, he wasn’t sunshine and roses, but he had a generally positive outlook on things. He had always been so sure whatever he was getting into, he would come out on top. It was a bit egotistical, but till now, he’d never been wrong. It had always been hard not to share in his assurance that the right thing was being done and would win out.

But not now.

He spent most of the time sitting against the wall and staring down at his knees and feet. She noticed that the chains on his wrists not only restricted his magic; but they seemed to shorten and lengthen at random. Sometimes, he could make it across the room to her and other times he couldn’t even make it off the mattress. He would get frustrated with it sometimes and shout or kick at the wall, but then he’d just slump down to the floor and mattress and just go silent. 

Annabeth wished there was something she could do to help him, but she had her own problems. Where she had been sick before because she’d refused to eat and sleep; she was getting ill almost constantly now. Her whole body felt strange. She was sore and aching, but it wasn’t the same kind of sore and aching that she’d felt before. It was just lethargic. Not long after eating, she would usually throw it back up. 

It didn’t help that Grindelwald would come down once in awhile to torment them. He seemed to enjoy doing it to her the most. Likely because she wasn’t able to shut down the same way Percival was. He seemed to like when he could make her cry. Grindelwald was cold hearted and seemed to take enjoyment out of having prisoners. Percival said, much to her distress, that he came down here much more now that she was here. She knew it wasn’t because he had feelings for her. No. He was some kind of sadist. Percival didn’t respond the way Grindelwald liked, but she did.

More than once more, he dosed them both with love potion and left them to rut, only to return when it had worn off to whisper in her ear about how much Percival didn’t love her.

The one time that made her feel the worst was while Percival was sleeping after the effects of the potion and he was taunting her. He reminded her that the only reason Percival had sex with her was because of the potion. That he’d never see her as desirable. Without thinking, she kissed him. He’d delighted in having his way with her against the wall, keeping a hand over her mouth to keep her from waking Percival. It had been quick and was over with before she really had a chance to think much about it. Before he left, he made sure to let her know how pathetic she was. Reminding her that he had even less feelings for her than Percival did. That no man could have feelings for her. That she was just a talentless witch who was only good for making a man feel good for a few minutes. 

Annabeth slumped to the ground, sobbing into her hands. Her tears woke Percival up, but she didn’t have the heart to tell him what she’d just done. He just assumed that it was the situation itself and attempted to comfort her as he’d done a few times before when she broke down.

Time continued to move slow as ever after that. She kept her distance from Percival. They spoke less than before and sometimes more than a day went by without them talking once. Grindelwald didn’t dose them with love potion again and he didn’t come to torment them anymore. She wondered if he was bored with them. Or maybe he had moved on or been captured. Annabeth worried that they were going to die down here. Her attempts, under Percival’s instructions, at using various wandless magics weren’t very effective. 

American witches and wizards were well known for their talents in wandless and non-verbal magic usage due to various laws regarding wand usage for underage witches and wizards. Not being allowed to have them outside of school meant that many young magic users learned wandless magic early in their schooling. Not that they were all as talented as the President or Percival. 

She could manage small household chores and small office tasks, but that was about it. Percival lost his temper with her a few times while she tried to do the things he instructed. She had tried very hard, but it was difficult. Her family had never been particularly talented. Simply average witches and wizards. They got along and that’s all that had really mattered to them. They weren’t an ambitious lot. 

Her stomach grumbled and she ran her fingers over it. It felt tender, “I’m hungry…” she said softly. It had been some time since they last ate. Somehow, despite the little Grindelwald had fed them, her stomach felt larger. Not hugely so. More firm than she was used to. Annabeth attributed it to the cramps she felt whenever hunger pains took over.

“I know,” his voice had a bit of agitation in it. She knew he was likely just as hungry and her comments weren’t helping.

“Are we going to die down here, Percival?”

In the past, she knew what he would have said. He would have told her to keep her head up and just relax. That it was just a matter of time and they just had to keep focused. That wasn’t him anymore though, “Maybe,” he said sullenly, “I’m sorry.”

Groaning as her body ached, she moved slowly over next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, “I remember when I sat down next to you at school my first year after sorting. I was nervous. I didn’t anyone. You were so sweet. You told me that it was okay to be nervous and that Thunderbird was right where I belonged. I know you probably said that to all the first years,” she’d known that from day one. Annabeth knew she wasn’t anything special. That was just the kind of man he was. To make everyone around him feel special.

“I did. Doesn’t mean I didn’t mean it.”

She smiled a little as he pat her knee in an attempt to comfort her, “Thunderbirds are soulful adventures. Of which, I’m neither. I guess there is always an exception.”

“You know what I remember? When you came with my team to handle that Runespoor smuggler. They were collecting the brain fluids from the middle heads and selling it as a dreaming drug,” she remembered that too. It allowed those who drank it to sit almost comatosed for days, lost in glorious visions and fantasies. Runespoors already have short lifespans, but the harvesting of the fluids killed them instantly. 

“I remember that. I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

“You asked me to go. You almost got bitten and died. But you were happy to do it. All adventures start somewhere, but they don’t start if you don’t want to go. You wanted to go.”

Annabeth bit her lower lip to keep from smiling too much. Despite the situation, she couldn’t help but get a little flustered when he talked nicely about her, “You always know what to say,” that was the Percival she knew, “I’m tired.”

“Get some rest,” she wished that he could wrap his arms around her, but the chains wouldn’t allow it unless she laid across his lap. As tempted as she was, she felt that was too awkward given what they had done several times while trapped her. She just closed her eyes and kept her head on his shoulder.

Annabeth managed to drift off.

It didn’t last long, or maybe it did. Time was hard to tell anymore. But either way, both of them were startled awake by a loud sound that echoed in the magical tunnel above them, “Wh-what was that?” she looked up, straining her eyes to try to see through the blackness.

“I’m not sure…” he stood slowly, the chains clanking, “I think it was the door.”

Grindelwald never used the door. He was just there when he wanted to be. To her knowledge, the only time the door had been used was when she had opened it. What reason would he have to open it now? Unless he was going to toss something down here that he didn’t want to be down here for. Would Grindelwald send some kind of beast down here to kill them? It didn’t seem his ‘style’. She imagined he would like to see them die personally. Likely enjoy killing Percival first and watching her cry till he ended it for her.

“Mr. Graves?” it was a softer voice. Feminine. 

“Tina?” he looked up.

“It’s him! He’s down there! Just like Grindelwald said!” that was Queenie’s voice. Annabeth talked to the blond witch at least once a day. They were both ‘receptionist’ types at the office. They went out to lunch and Queenie shared the office gossip that she always seemed to know. Though, as far as she knew, the other witch had kept her secret about sleeping with Percival-Grindelwald. She was too relieved at the moment to hear a familiar voice to even wonder if Queenie realized who it really was she’d been sleeping with.

He reached down and grabbed her arm gently as he helped her to feet. Through the mess of hair and beard he’d grown, she saw him smile for the first time since being down here, “Looks like we’re going live after all.”

Unable to help herself, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.


	9. Chapter 9

“Why would he tell you where we were?” he asked as he looked himself in the mirror. Gone was the beard and the extra hair. He had showered and dressed in a clean shirt, vest, and pants. Percival Graves looked like himself again. It had only taken two days to go from the poorly creature he’d been in the hole, back to being himself. He was clean cut and she caught the scent of his familiar cologne as he walked past her. It made her blush. It was always the scent she got whenever Grindelwald had dosed them.

Tina shook her head a little, “He said he’d only talk to Annabeth about it.”

“Does it really matter?” Annabeth didn’t care the reason why. She only cared that they were out of that hole and she had been able to take a shower. 

The mediwitches had released both of them to go home. Percival, despite his dirty condition, was healthy. He was a little underweight, but nothing dangerous. He had stayed there the extra day because the mediwitches wanted to keep Annabeth there. She hadn’t fared as well, though she hadn’t been there nearly as long. She was sick a lot.

One of the witches had come to her room last night and talked to her about it. They had figured out the source of her illness and she was amazed that she was still holding it together. The sensitive nature of her illness meant that the mediwitch had to keep it to herself. It wasn’t anything that would kill her. Just personal. 

She was cleaned up and dressed, though she hadn’t done her hair or makeup the way she used to. Annabeth couldn’t find it in her to do it. It just didn’t seem ‘right’ at the moment. She just wanted to get home, “I just want to go home.”

“Annabeth, I know this is difficult, but it’s important that we get him to talk as much as possible. Even if it’s just about why he let us go. He could have left us there to die,” he slid his hands over her shoulders and locked eyes with her. It still made her go weak in the knees, “I’ll be there with you. You don’t have to go alone.”

She wanted to tell him that she would do it. She nearly did. But she folded her hands over her stomach and looked down at her feet, “I can’t. We both know he just wants to get in my head and mess with it. He’s not going to say anything important. I just want to go home,” for the first time in their relationship, she was telling Percival no to something.

“I’ll walk you home, Annabeth,” Tina offered.

She pulled away from Percival’s hands and shook her head, “I can make it myself. I’ll be fine. I just want to be in my apartment,” and not come out of her bed for a while. The mediwitch had asked her to stay a few more days, but she refused. She promised to come back for her check ups, but she wanted to be alone right now.

When he reached out to touch her shoulder again, she moved from it. There was a defeated look on his face before he nodded lightly, “Take all the time off you need,” they hadn’t had the time to discuss if she would continue to work for him or not. Annabeth knew he wouldn’t just leave her jobless if she couldn’t handle working alongside him again. He would help her find somewhere else in the Congress to work. 

She left the hospital alone. Tina had asked if it was a good idea for her to be alone right now and she assured the other woman that she wasn’t going to be alone. Hands over her belly as she walked, she knew she wasn’t alone. It was there inside of her. She could feel it now that she knew it was there. Realistically, she knew it was too early to feel it...but it felt like a ball of lead sitting inside of her.

Even though she wanted to go home, she went a different direction first. She made her way to the Congress building and headed inside. She knew that Percival would want to get right back into work, but he would go to a meeting with the President first. It would be at least a day or two before he made his way down to Grindelwald. Not because he wouldn’t want to do it. No. She knew he would want to go see that man right away, but no one would let him. They would make sure he was in the right state of mind before sending him in with the man who had kept him prisoner for over half a year.

Annabeth walked quickly, not stopping to talk or chat to anyone. She kept her eyes on the floor, but she could feel people looking at her. Surely by now word had got out that she had been kidnapped with Percival. While she had no proof of it, she felt like they were all judging her. Like they knew what she had done with Grindelwald. She knew Queenie was a gossip, but even she wouldn’t tell people that. Still, she felt like they all knew. It made her walk ever faster down to the holding cells.

She wondered if it was possible that MACUSA was really holding Gellert Grindelwald. It seemed more likely that he was allowing them to keep him. She knew that the President would be aware of this. President Picquery was a smart woman, most of the time. She had to know that if he wanted to escape, he could. It was likely that the woman was hoping to trick him into giving up some kind of information before he escaped.

He wasn’t in the usual open cells that they kept common criminals in. No. They had repurposed the Death Cell. The chair that was usually used was replaced with a small cage. He could move about in it, but not much. They could drop the cage at any time, should they need to. 

When she entered the bright, white room, he was standing in the center of the cage. Hands folded behind his back. The jacket he had stolen from Percival was gone and he was left in the white shirt, black vest, and black pants she was familiar with. His back was to her.

“Annabeth…” the Auror on duty walked over to her and touched her arm a bit, “You shouldn’t be here,” the two outside the room had tried to stop her too. Realistically, they could have stopped her. She was wandless and nowhere near as well trained as them. 

“I want to talk to him. I spent six months getting him coffee and listening to him say my name wrong. And what did I get for that? To spend two months in a hole having to piss on myself half the time because he decided dosing us up on potions was more entertaining. I want ten minutes. That’s all.”

The look on the Auror’s face made her sick. It was pity. He felt sorry for her. Sorry because she should have known it wasn’t Percival all that time. She could practically read his thoughts. He was wondering what she was doing to be in a position to have been locked up the way she was, “Ten minutes. That’s it.”

“Thank you, Gerome. Now leave,” his face twisted, but she held firm, “It’s just ten minutes. I plan on using some colorful language and I’d rather not have my co-workers have to listen to it.”

He watched her for a moment, as if he knew the truth of it all. But he seemed to realize it wasn’t his place to question her right now, “Ten minutes. Don’t get too close to the pool. I’ll be right outside that door with my watch. Not a second more. Got it? Mr. Graves will have my head if you get hurt.”

“Thank you, Gerome,” she said again as he started from the room. She turned to watch him. He hesitated at the door, giving her a glance over, before heading out.

Annabeth stood a few feet away from the edge of the pool. She had been in here a few times before. It always sent a chill up her spine. It was her least favorite place to come in the building. She didn’t even like coming to this floor if she could avoid it. Arms crossed, she stared out across the glassy potion and to the cage. She didn’t doubt that Gerome was standing out there watching his pocket watch. It took a good deal of force to get the words out of her throat, “Why did you tell them where we were?”

“You don’t look nearly as lovely as usual. Not going to dress up for me anymore? I’m hurt, Annabeth,” he didn’t move. Just kept his back to her, “I meant it when I said you have beautiful eyes. Though they look rather puffy lately. Have you been crying?”

Her jaw clenched tight, “Why did you tell them where we were?”

“Right to the point. I guess my charms don’t work as well on you anymore. The price I must pay for having locked you in a pit, I suppose. You know, no one asked where you were. You were gone for two months and no one cared. No letters, no messages, no questions. You could have died down there and no one would have noticed. Isn’t that sad?”

“Shut up!” it upset her more that she had let him get under her skin again, than it did the things he was saying. 

He chuckled before finally turning to her, “Answer me this. Why is a witch like you unmarried and without children? You’re barely talented, but suitable for house work. You certainly do a well enough job at pleasing a man. Your family is nowhere near as intrusive on their daughter’s life as I expected them to be, which if I’m being honest, is a good thing. Nothing ruins a relationship quicker than a nosy mother-in-law. Perhaps there is something wrong with you that I’m missing. What could it be?”

Her arms crossed her chest and gripped to each other tightly as she looked down at her feet, “Shut up! Just answer me!”

His laugh made her shiver, “You know the reason, you just want to know if I know. After all, if my reason had nothing to do with you, then why would I bother telling Tina that I would only tell you? Even you’re smart enough to realize it.”

“How could you know?”

“They do say there is a glow. Even now, plain and barely put together, you’re practically lit up. Has anyone else noticed? I can’t imagine that they have.”

Slowly, her fingers moved down to her belly. Pressing against it. It felt firmer, rounder, “The mediwitch.”

“Tihalt Grindelwald,” her head shot up to look at him, “Tihalt means ‘prince of the people’. Do you think that is too much weight to put on a child? Perhaps just Saelac. That just means ‘blessed’. Though if you would prefer something a little less...unique...I would not be opposed to Derrik. Still a strong, firm name.”

Annabeth was trying her best not to cry. She couldn’t waste time on crying. Not right now. There was plenty of time for that later, “What makes you think it’s yours? Or that it’s a boy?”

He smiled and moved up against the bars of his cage, getting as close to her as he could, “Of course it’s a boy. I wouldn’t have a girl. Not that a witch can’t be as talented or powerful as a wizard; but the first must be a boy. Simply a matter of tradition. You don’t really think it’s _his_ , do you?”

Her arms wrapped around her midsection this time, “I don’t know if it’s his, but I know it sure as hell won’t ever be yours.”

“It’s sad that you think you have any say in this. Upsetting me will not work well in our favor. I think you’d like to be involved in your child’s life. It would not be difficult for me to find someone to take your place and raise him for you. I won’t kill you though. No. I’ll stick you in another pit somewhere. Let you see photos of him and hear him, but you’ll never touch him. He’ll be raised to call some other woman ‘Mother’.”

“And what I think is sad is that you think that bothers me. I’ve know of it’s existence less than a day.”

His smile widened and she shuddered again, “You knew Percival less than a day and you fell in love with him.”

Annabeth stood a little straighter. Before she could say anything, she jumped a little as the door behind her opened, “Ten minutes, Annabeth.”

“Yes, Annabeth. Ten minutes. Not that it took that long to give you your little gift,” it happened fast. He pulled something from his pocket and tossed it. Without thinking, she caught it and gasped loudly as it burned into her palm. Gerome rushed over and grabbed the leather strap dangling from her hand just as she released it. It was the charm he had worn around his neck. She stared down at her hand, tears in her eyes. Inflamed, unable to bleed for having been burned in so fast, was the little triangle symbol, “I’ll always be a part of you, Annabeth.”

The Auror held the charm by the string carefully while leading her from the room quick, “Let’s get that looked at.”

Annabeth didn’t want that though. She yanked away from him, “I’m going home!”

“Be reasonable…” he reached for her, but she took off running, “Annabeth!” he could have stopped her if he really wanted to, but not without abandoning his post. She had no doubts he would tell Percival the minute the wizard turned up here.

She didn’t care though. He knew where she lived. She had no intentions of leaving her apartment any time soon. It would take an act of god to get her out of there any time in the next few weeks. She didn’t stop running till she was home. It was the most physical activity she’d done since she was a teenager. Her lungs burned and she immediately went for her bathroom to throw up.

Once curled in her soft bed, she was fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The knocking sound made her stir around a bit under her blanket. She had hoped if she ignored it long enough, that it would go away. It did the first few days, but not today. Every two minutes, lasting for a minute or two, there was knocking. It went on like that for the past thirty minutes. At first, she thought it was her land-lady. Surely the Congress had informed the woman of what she had been through and she would be easy on her getting her past due rent in. Or perhaps not. After all, what Grindelwald told her seemed to be true to some degree. No one had seemed to ‘miss’ her.

She had been in bed the majority of her time home. Only getting up when absolutely necessary. If she had a wand, then her only reason to get up would have been for the bathroom. Sadly, she had to get up to retrieve food and drink when it was needed. Beyond that, she laid in bed with the blanket covering her head. She slept for short periods at a time. Only long enough to rest, but not to dream. Dreaming, she found, lead to nightmares. 

The knocking wouldn’t stop today though. It went on and demanded that she get out of bed. It had been Tina the day before, who gave up after twenty minutes. Then Queenie the day before that, who gave up after ten. She imagined that it was Percival this time. He wouldn’t give up so easily. Actually, she was positive that if she made him wait any longer, he would just break in. He was head of Magical Law Enforcement. If he felt justified in breaking in to check on her, then he would do it. 

Slowly, she climbed out of the bed, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders and forcing herself to make her way to the door. She leaned up against it a bit, wincing at the sound of a knock so close to her ear, “Who is it?”

“You know who it is, Annabeth. Open the door,” it was him. Of course it was.

“You said I could take as much time off as I wanted,” they hadn’t even given her three days before they started knocking. Likely because Gerome had ratted her out. Or maybe Grindelwald had told him the truth.

“Please, Annabeth. Just let me in.”

She sighed softly and leaned against the door for several minutes before reaching down to unlock it. Once that was done, she walked over to her couch and sat down, bundled up in her blanket. It didn’t seem to phase her as the door opened and he came in. As usual, he looked perfect. It was as if the months of confinement hadn’t phased him one bit. His face was a little thinner, but it would fill back out after a few weeks of regular eating. It was like nothing had happened to him. That’s what he was trained for. To handle that sort of thing and come out of it as if it had never happened. 

“Annabeth…” there was concern in his voice as he came over and sat next to her, “You look…”

“Terrible. I know,” she had showered, but beyond that, she hadn’t really been taking care of herself the past two weeks. 

He sat quietly next to her for several, long, awkward moments. They both just stared down at the floor. Annabeth didn’t know what to say. His silence told her that he didn’t either. It also told her that he knew the truth. Percival always knew what to say. Even if he didn’t, he knew how to talk till he did. He was never just ‘silent’. Then again, she doubted he’d ever been in this specific type of situation before. None of the one night stands that came through to talk to him over the years ever seemed to be in the distressful situation that she was in now. 

“Who told you? Did he tell you?” 

The look on his face as he glanced over told her that it hadn’t been Grindelwald, “He knows?”

She bit her lower lip and nodded, “It was the mediwitch then?”

“Yes. She was concerned when you didn’t come to your appointment. She knew you worked at the Congress and contacted me.”

Annabeth wanted to be angry at the witch, but it was a valid concern, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just...I’m still trying to work through it myself.”

“That’s why he told them where we were. Gerome told me you went to talk to him. Is your hand alright?” he reached out and touched it. She turned her hand over and showed him the scar the charm had burned in, “If you’d gone to someone, we could have prevented the scarring.”

“I just wanted to get home…”

“Still. This is his symbol. He carved it into a wall at Durmstrang when he was expelled. They still haven’t been able to remove it. Even tore the wall down, but the new wall appeared with it over night.”

“Then it’s not likely anyone could have prevented the scarring then,” if they couldn’t fix it on a wall, what were the chances they could fix it on skin, “It doesn’t matter. In a few months, no one will be looking at my hands anyway.”

“No they won’t. They will understand. We were trapped in there together. It’s only natural that we took comfort in each other,” which was better than saying they had sex under the influence of love potion.

Annabeth shook her head, “I don’t want them to know anything.”

He was quiet again for a moment before patting her hand softly, “Then we won’t tell anyone. They don’t have to know till after the baby is born and after the wedding.”

It took a minute for his words to sink in, but when they did, her tired looking eyes went wide and she sat up straighter, “What? Wedding?”

“We’ll keep it small. Just us. Your family, if you want them there. Doesn’t have to be anything flashy…”

He went on, but she just stared at him and started to zone out a bit, “I don’t...I don’t understand. Why are we having a wedding?”

“I’m not the sort of man to let a woman have his child without marrying her, Annabeth. Under normal circumstances, I’m usually very careful to avoid this situation. Though this isn’t exactly normal circumstances. Which is fine by me. I do care about you, Annabeth, and I intend on taking care of you and my child,” he took her hand and stroked the back of it gently, “I know you have always had feelings for me and you’re a sweet woman. You always have been there for me. I know it won’t be easy, but I think this is what is best for the three of us.”

Annabeth yanked her hand away from his and stood quick, letting the blanket drop. She was only two months along in the pregnancy, but already her stomach had a small bulge to it. It stuck out slightly from her nightgown. The mediwitch had told her that she had been pregnant within the first week she was in that pit. It explain most of her illness during her time there, “So you’re stuck marrying me? Because I’m having a child?” 

Less than a year ago, if Percival had proposed to her, she would have flung her arms around his neck shouting her acceptance. Though in her mind, she wouldn’t be pregnant at the time. Or even if she was, he wouldn’t know about it yet. But no. He was proposing, or rather telling her, that they were going to get married as soon as she gave birth. Birth to a child that he had no way of knowing was really his.

“It’s not stuck, Annabeth. I want to do this. I knew it’s what I had to do the minute I found out. I haven’t told anyone. I swear,” he stood and she took a step back from him, “You’re a wonderful woman…”

“But you don’t love me. It’s not even yours,” she snapped as she placed her hands over her stomach defensively, “You’re not the only man I was with. Or do you not remember that?”

The handsome wizard shook his head, “No. It’s not his. This happened after the first love potion.”

“You have no way of knowing that, Percival.”

“Neither do you. I was with him three times that week before he shoved me down there...and once after…” she admitted as she looked down at the floor, “Even once the baby is born, we have no way of knowing which of you is the father,” there were spells and potions that some said could tell. Most just took the parents word for it and didn’t question it, even if the baby’s appearance didn’t hold up what they said. This was different though. It was one thing to sleep with two men and not know who the father was. But when one of those men happened to be a dangerous and internationally wanted criminal, that changed things a bit.

“After…?” he shook his head a little, “It doesn’t matter. We’ll tell people the child is mine and that will be the end of it. This is a good thing, Annabeth. We’ll be married and have a child together.”

“Why is that a good thing? Because you know I’m in love with you? Do you think I’ll enjoy being married to a man that I know is only with me because he feels obligated to be so? You’ll hate me and resent me. Because you know he only gave us those potions because he knew how I felt about you. If it wasn’t for that, he wouldn’t have done it and you know it.”

“Like I said, that doesn’t matter. I won’t resent you. I promise,” not that she felt it was a promise he could make. Resentment like that grew over time. One day, he would meet a woman he really did love and he would be stuck with her and a child that possibly wasn’t his. It would fester and one day he would realize how much he hated her for it. Then one day he would look at their child and know for certain that it wasn’t his. He’d see Grindelwald in their eyes. In the dark wizard’s unique eyes. He would turn bitter and soon they would be sleeping is separate beds and one day he would ask her to leave.

“I’m sorry, Percival, but this isn’t your decision to make. You can’t just decide to marry me and raise my child and think that I’ll just go along with it. It doesn’t matter what kind of feelings I have for you. You don’t get to make those choices.”

“I deserve some say in it,” his jaw was firm and his eyes were sharp. This was the Percival she always remembered. Strong and confident. 

Sadly for him, it didn’t have the same effect on her that it once did. Her feelings for him hadn’t diminished, but she had more to worry about now than she used to, “Unless you can prove that it’s your child, then no. No, Percival, you don’t. Even if it is yours, we’re not getting married,” the strong set of his jaw weakened a bit. Percival wasn’t used to being told no. Why should he? People always admired him. Even now, they admired his resolve in being able to survive being in that pit.

“Annabeth...I just want to help you.”

“I don’t need help right now. I need to be left alone...and I think you should respect that.”

“What do you think people are going to say if that child is born with his eyes?” those unique, two colored eyes, “With his hair,” that white blond hair was not something found in her family, “What if he decides to tell them? I can’t protect you from that if you don’t…”

“What if I don’t want to be protected? And how will they know if I’m not here.”

It wasn’t often she got to see confusion wash across his face, “What do you mean?”

She shrugged a little and crossed her arms over her chest before walking towards the small kitchen, “I’m thinking about moving home. Mom and dad won’t be happy with my being pregnant, but they won’t turn me out.”

“But that’s...that’s in Oregon.”

“It’s a small town. Quiet. No one would bother us there,” it wasn’t if travel was too difficult for their kind, but New York to Oregon was still a long distance.

“What if it’s mine? You can’t do that.”

“I’m sorry, Percival, but I can’t stay here. I need to do this. I need to get away from here. How do you think I will feel when people look at us together and know that I’m the girl you had sex with in a pit? They’ll all know the only reason you’re with me is because of the baby.”

He followed her into the kitchen, moving close to her and touching her shoulder, “I’ll come visit when the baby is born. If it’s mine, promise me we’ll discuss this.”

That seemed reasonable. He was going to give her the space she wanted and if they could determine that it was his, then they would talk more. Annabeth wouldn’t let herself marry him though. She couldn’t let him be in a one-sided marriage. It would be wrong for both of them.

“I’ll think about it...I think you should go now.”

She heard him sigh and felt his hand slip off her shoulder, “Promise me that you won’t leave yet. Give it a little time and please go see the mediwitches.”

“I promise.”


	11. Chapter 11

By the time her stomach was visibly showing and unable to be easily hidden under a coat, Annabeth had made the decision to move very clear to Percival. He was still highly against it and voiced it every time he came to check on her. She had tried to go back to work, but people had questions. Ones she hated answering. Percival had been open about it to those that asked. Telling them that they had been intimate in a moment of comfort and that any questions past that were inappropriate. Didn’t stop the questions or looks though.

Queenie and Tina were around a lot. The blond witch told her everything. About the creature, or rather person, Grindelwald had been after. How it nearly destroyed the city. It was a rather fantastic tale about amazing beasts. Part of her longed to see the Thunderbird the other witch described. Had she not been down in the pit with Percival, she would have seen everything. Which meant, had she not been sleeping with a monster and getting, possibly, impregnated by him; she would have seen the majestic beast too. Queenie never brought up that she knew the truth, but Annabeth saw the pitying look on occasion.

After a few weeks of dealing with the questions and having to hear people talk about how Grindelwald was still locked up in the Death Cell; Annabeth made the decision to quit. Percival had tried to convince her to stay, but in the end, he realized it was probably for the best. She didn’t need the stress in her condition. He also didn’t like her being in the same building as Grindelwald. 

“Have you thought of names?” he asked as he brought her a glass of water. 

He came by her apartment almost daily. Either on his lunch or after he was done with work for the day. He’d bring food and treat her like a sick child most of the time. He fussed about her feet not being up, that the apartment was too hot or too cold for her, that she wasn’t eating enough, and things like that. It was bothersome. Since he’d been here tonight, he hadn’t let her get up from the couch once and it was starting to grate on the little bit of nerve that she had left.

“I don’t know if it’s a boy or girl. Why would I think about names?” she set the water on the end table. She hadn’t asked for it.

“Never to early to pick a name for each.”

Annabeth nodded lightly. She’d decided she wouldn’t worry about names till the baby was born, “I’m sure I’ll think of something. It’s kind of late, shouldn’t you be going?” she had packing to do and he always got in the way of it. Part of her was sure that he came around so much as a way to keep her from leaving. The longer he could delay her move, the closer he got the point where she wouldn’t be able to leave till the baby was born. Once it was born, she was sure he thought he could convince her to stay. He wasn’t entirely wrong.

“It’s only ten,” he brushed it off and brought over the food Queenie had made for her. The blond witch refused to let her eat take out. Said it was bad for her and the baby, “You haven’t eaten anything yet.”

“I’m not hungry, Percival. I’m tired.”

“You shouldn’t go to sleep on an empty stomach. You know, Percival is a good name.”

Reluctantly, but to get him to leave, she took the food and forced a bite down her throat. She really wasn’t hungry at the moment, “Yes. It is.”

“So is Derrik.”

Annabeth coughed and choked on the food and he rushed over to pat her back till she waved her hand to tell him she was fine, “Not Derrik,” it made her shudder to hear him suggest a name that Grindelwald had, “And those are only boys names. What if it’s a girl? I’d rather just wait till it’s born to decide on a name.”

She knew why he wanted her to pick names. If she waited till the baby was born and she managed to move before the birth, then he wouldn’t be there for the birth. He would have no say in the name at that time. Annabeth was determined to keep him out of it till she was sure if he was the father or not. Even then, she was starting to have doubts that she wanted even Percival in the child’s life. She didn’t want his life to have to have to change because of this.

He hadn’t given up though. The topic of marriage had come up a few times. She always told him that she wouldn’t marry him. That she couldn’t marry a man that didn’t love her. Annabeth didn’t care how ‘inappropriate’ it was for a woman to be with child and unmarried. He had various reasons for bringing it up, but none of them had to do with him actually loving her. Just his wanting to take care of their child and how he couldn’t imagine being the kind of man that had a child with a woman he wasn’t married to.

As frustrating as he was lately, she still loved him. It still made her go weak in the knees whenever he’d touch her cheek or when he would wrap his arms around her before he left her apartment. Or when he would smile at her. She dreamed about what it would be like to make love to him on a real bed and not restricted by chains. If they got married, she would get to feel that. But it wasn’t enough to get her to accept his loveless proposal.

“I would like to get some sleep, maybe you should go. The whole international council will be here tomorrow for the interrogation,” while there had been some mild interrogation of Grindelwald, they had decided to take more drastic measures. They were also going to discuss what to do with the man. A wizard from Hogwarts wanted to speak to the council. Some man named Dumbledore. Apparently he had some important things that needed to be heard. Normally, Annabeth would like to see such a meeting, but she knew Grindelwald would be there. She could just imagine him sitting there, staring her down till she broke down in tears, “You should get a night sleep before that.”

As usual, he sighed in defeat and headed to his jacket, “Before I go, I got something for you. I hope you don’t get upset with me…” he pulled a long box from the wand pocket inside the jacket and brought it over to her.

It was a simple, black box with a silver design painted around the edge. It was a standard box for a wand. Across the top was signed in silver paint _Violetta Beauvais_. It was the name of the wand maker who had made her first wand. A Louisianian witch known for using rougarou hair cores. Normally, all her wands were made from swamp mayhaw, but there had been a shortage of some kind when hers had been made and it ended up being birchwood. The Louisianian witch promised to never use birchwood again. Not because it wasn’t a good wood, but she said that it was not her preference. Annabeth had liked it though.

“It’s not exactly the same. She wouldn’t use birchwood, even after I explained to her the circumstances, but I think it’s fairly close.”

Annabeth bit her lip as she opened the box. It did look very close to her old wand. A little longer than her original, but not by much. The curve of it was a little sharper too. Still, it looked very similar, “Percival…it’s lovely…” she had thought about getting a second hand wand. It was something she would need eventually. She couldn’t not have a wand. But it didn’t feel right to use a different wand. Even as she ran her fingertips over this one, it made her stomach feel strange, “But I can’t…”

He cut her off as he sat down next to her, “Wait, before you decide to keep it or not,” he reached over and turned the wand, “Look here,” he pointed to the tip. It was a slightly different color from the rest. Like a shard of the wand was made of something else, “We were cleaning out the pit and I found this. I remember you saying that it was the last bit of your wand. You must have forgotten it there,” she had. After a while, she had let it go and started to give up, “Beauvais said it wouldn’t work exactly the same as your old one, but having a piece of it and the original core would help.”

Since being pregnant, she found that things made her cry easier than they used to. This got to her. As he talked, the tears started leaking out of her eyes, “Oh…” she didn’t know what to say. She picked it up and while there was a strange feel to it, she could sense her old wand in it. Annabeth knew that she wouldn’t use it nearly as much as she did her original, but she knew she would have a better time with this one than she would a completely new one, “Percival, this is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me.”

“You needed a wand and I felt it only fair that it be as close to your original as possible,” he reached over and touched her cheek, making her turn her head to look at him, “I want you to be safe,” which was a nice way of saying that she couldn’t manage to defend herself without a wand.

“Percival, thank you…” she didn’t know what else to say. 

Annabeth leaned over to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and caught her lips with his own. He slid his arms around her waist and she fumbled to get the wand back in the box and close it as they kissed. It reminded her of the first time Grindelwald kissed her in the office. She tried not to think about that right now though.

Since she had started eating more regularly and feeling closer to herself, despite the changes her body was going through, she had started having normal dreams again. She would be lying if she said a few of them didn’t involve Percival. Unlike the ones she used to have, he didn’t turn into Grindelwald part way through them anymore. Annabeth still had nightmares about it sometimes, but not nearly as often. It would be another lie if she said she hadn’t been a little ‘needy’ lately. 

“Percival…” she groaned softly as she managed to get the wand onto the coffee table. She started to lean back against the couch, like she always did in his apartment.

But he stopped her, “Not here,” he whispered as he started tugging her to her feet, “The bedroom,” that’s what she wanted. To make love on a bed. Her bed. A warm, soft, clean bed. With him atop her and touching her gently. Nothing like the way they had been forced into it in the pit. She let him lead her back to her room as her fingers worked at the buttons of his vest and shirt, “You look so beautiful, Annabeth.”

He had told her she looked nice in the past, but never beautiful. She certainly didn’t feel beautiful right now. Her stomach no longer fit in some of her favorite dresses anymore and her bosom was about the same. She didn’t care to do her hair or makeup anymore. The looks people gave her didn’t help to make her feel any better.

“Percival,” she groaned as he helped her pull her dress off and toss it away with his vest and shirt, “We shouldn’t...we shouldn’t do this,” no matter how badly she wanted it right now.

“There’s no good reason we shouldn’t,” he said softly before leaning in to kiss at her neck, making her shiver as she laid back on the bed. She hated that he was seeing her like this, but he didn’t seem to mind. Annabeth could think of one two good reasons not to do this. For one, they didn’t have the excuse of a potion this time. Secondly, she knew he didn’t love her. Whatever his reason for wanting this, it wasn’t out of love. She was sure of that.

“Hnnn…” she moaned as his fingers stroked down her body. It felt good. So very good. He soon had her panties pushed down enough to where she could kick them off. He worked on his pants, tossing them aside as he kicked off his shoes with them. It felt good having a body bare against hers again. Annabeth couldn’t remember the last time that had happened. Despite what her mother thought, she didn’t sleep with every man she went out with. A few got a kiss, but she before Grindelwald and Percival, it had been nearly two years since she’d been with a man.

Percival took his time. Kissing and touching her. Making her feel wanted. It was passionate and how she imagined it should be with him. No dirty mattress or chains. He smelled clean and her head didn’t feel fuzzy. She didn’t feel the need express her love for him. She could just enjoy it without it feeling awkward. She even managed to forget how her stomach looked. Not that he didn’t give it attention too. He stroked his fingers over it, making her shiver. 

He groaned as he pushed his hips up against hers and she arched her back. It felt so much better this way. He rocked his hips slowly and she moaned softly, “...feels...wonderful…” she said cooed softly, “Oh Percival…” 

“I want you to be happy, Annabeth,” he groaned as he kissed her shoulders and neck. He was certainly doing a good job of making her feel happy at the moment. She’d felt lonely, scared, and unattractive since coming home. Even more scared since she started packing to move back home with her family. She’d already sent letters to her parents explaining she would be coming home, but not the reason why. She lied and said that it was just too stressful in the city anymore, which wasn’t entirely a lie.

Sliding her arms around his neck, she held him close as he took her. It was the best she had felt since before she found out the man she’d been sleeping with before wasn’t him. It didn’t last much longer than any time before, but it felt much better than that. He groaned lowly and pressed as close to her as he could. She could feel him filling her. Part of her worried that she shouldn’t let that happen again, but she remembered that it was a little late for that.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled from her and fell back on the bed next to her. He reached over and stroked her stomach lightly, “Are you alright?”

Annabeth chuckled a little, something she hadn’t done in a while, “I’m fine. It takes more than that to hurt it,” the mediwitches had provided her with a lot of stuff to read, “That felt wonderful, Percival.”

Though now that it was over, she felt a little awkward, “It did,” he leaned over the edge of the bed and she watched as he grabbed his pants and fumbled with them for a moment before laying back next to her holding something.

“What’s that?”

He held it up. It was a small box, “My grandmother’s engagement ring,” he opened it and she stared at it. It was lovely. A simple ring. Yellow gold band with a Old Mine Cut natural diamond in the center of a six-prong floral mount. It almost looked like a flower in it’s ported mount with open sides. The open shafts looked like yellow gold petals, but they actually let the light through and illuminate the small diamond. It was simple and not flashy, like her, “Do you think it will fit? I can resize it smaller or larger if we need to.”

As lovely as it was, she stared at it for a moment, “What?”

“I think I got the size right…” he reached over to take her hand. The scar on her palm was still visible as ever, “What’s wrong?” he asked as she yanked her hand back.

“Is that why you slept with me? You thought it would make me marry you?” she felt her stomach turning. She couldn’t believe that he would actually do something like that, but he’d gone for the ring rather quick.

“It only makes sense, Annabeth. You’re having my child and think of how good that just felt. We don’t have to give that up.”

“My wand...that’s why you got me the wand! Percival Graves! I cannot believe you!” she snapped. Weeks of anger bubbled over finally. She shoved him hard till he got out of the bed, “Get out! Get out now! I thought you were a better man than this!” she knew it wasn’t entirely his fault. He was trying to be a good man. He wanted to take care of her. He thought that this was the way to go about it. He was used to taking drastic measures to succeed. Still, she thought he was smarter than to think sleeping with her would suddenly change her mind.

“Annabeth, please…” he tried to talk his way out of it, but she wouldn’t have it.

“Out! Take that damn wand with you!” but she’d find out later when she went to the bathroom that it was still sitting on her coffee table.

He sighed and gathered his clothing, “Please think about it, Annabeth.”

“Out!” she screamed and as he dressed and headed out of the room.

Annabeth was too angry to cry. Actually, she didn’t cry about it even after the anger passed. It seemed about right for this to happen. Her life had been terrible for almost a year. She couldn’t imagine her relationship with Percival going any other way. It didn’t matter her feelings for him. Some people just weren’t meant to be together. 

It actually solidified her decision to leave. She’d been hesitant and nervous about it. But her anger helped her realize that it was what she needed to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Annabeth was nervous as she walked up the ramp to the boat. She got the idea from Tina. She had gone on for sometime about a strange wizard from England that had helped them with the Grindelwald situation. It was easy to see that she was infatuated with the wizard. He sounded like a sweet man. When Tina came to check on her one day, she talked about nothing else except that she had taken him to the docks that morning and said her goodbyes. The other witch managed to hold back her tears about it, but her voice was a little shaky. It was sweet. She’d never seen Tina like that before.

However, it was the mention of the boat that made her think.

Every day that went by, she became more and more scared of what was going to come out of her. From what she heard from the two witches who came to visit her, because she wouldn’t allow Percival to anymore, gave her updates about Grindelwald. He was strangely calm and content with his being held. Tina told her that he asked about her sometimes. While she hadn’t admitted to Tina that the child she was having might be his, Queenie knew. The blond witch comforted her about it on occasion.

She feared that he was just biding his time till she had the baby. That once she had it and had confirmation that it wasn’t Percival’s, he would try to take it from her. She had no doubts that he had no interest in being a loving father. He would do it to hurt her. He’d raise it to be as cruel and cold as him. Annabeth couldn’t let that happen.

The plan had been to go live with her parents, but that was hardly private information. Anyone could find her hometown. But she couldn’t stay here in the city. Grindelwald had managed to infiltrate MACUSA once, it would be nothing for him to do it again. Part of her wanted to believe that he wouldn’t think her important enough to bother with her, but it wasn’t her he was interested in. He liked tormenting her, but once they were freed, he had no reason to take interest in her. But so long as there was a chance that the baby growing inside of her was his, she knew he wouldn’t leave her be. 

Annabeth couldn’t risk putting her parents in that kind of danger. While she had friends at work, she was short on close friends. Which she felt worked in her favor. Grindelwald hadn’t been entirely lying when he said no one asked about her. As Percival, he had told them he sent her on assignment and they left it at that. It was a little upsetting that no one had questioned him about it, but she wasn’t all that surprised about it. Not that she would have turned to a close friend for something like this. Much like her parents, she couldn’t risk that.

It had taken a lot of nervous decision making to get up the courage to move to New York. She had done it alone, but at least it was still somewhere a little familiar. She had spent time there before and knew few people. This wasn’t like that. Annabeth had to go alone and be alone.

That was how she found herself climbing up the ramp to the boat. Annabeth left a letter for Percival in her apartment. She apologized for leaving and said that she hoped he would understand, not that she expected him to. After all, there was a chance that the child she was carrying was his. She promised him that if it was his, she would let him know. She also lied and said that she had gone ahead to her parents and had simply not wanted to have him try to stop her. She sent word to her parents that she would be there earlier than she originally said, but that she wanted to travel by train. That meant they would be expecting her. If Percival contacted them, they would tell him that she was on her way.

That seemed realistic. 

While her parents were unaware of her condition, Percival knew that traveling by apparition would be dangerous in her condition. She could have splinched herself or the baby. It made sense for her to travel through No-Maj means. She knew he would be angry with her when he finally realized she had never went to her parents. By then, she would be too far away for him or Grindelwald to do anything about it. 

It had been tricky, but while Percival was at work and unable to come check on her, she went to various shops to sell her things. She had to do it fast, so he wouldn’t notice when he came by. It was hard, but not terribly so after she had kicked him out the one night. His check ups were a lot less intrusive than the times before. He didn’t try to talk to her about baby names or marriage. Instead, he just asked how her appointments were going and if she needed anything from the market. The tricky part came when she started getting rid of the more noticeable things she owned. He noticed when her coffee table went missing and when her bookshelf disappeared. Annabeth had told him that she had sent them off to her parents. It was an easy enough lie, but she could tell he didn’t fully believe her. 

Once she had enough money, she got herself a boat ticket. She told them that she didn’t care where to, and actually preferred not to know, so long as it wasn’t anywhere on North America or Europe. She bought whatever ticket they gave her and used the remainder of her money to convince some goblins who worked for Gnarlak to get her No-Mag identification. 

When she climbed onto the boat, a No-Mag couple offered to take her bag due to her ‘condition’. She smiled and accepted as they helped her to her small cabin, “There you go, Sweetie. What’s a girl in your condition doing getting on a boat?”

“Going to visit family. I want to have the baby back home.”

“That’s sweet. Is your husband coming?”

“Oh, uh...he’s...he’ll be coming later.”

The woman gave her a sad look before patting her hand, “It’s alright, Sweetie. These things happen,” even a No-Mag was pitying her, “What’s your name, Sweetie?”

“Virginia. Virginia Sloan,” she had practiced saying it to make sure it sounded natural coming out of her mouth.

“Well, if you need anything, Virginia, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Tucker,” she settled onto the small cot and placed her hand over the bulge of her belly. There were several other cots in the cabin. She wished she had the money to get a private room, but she knew she was supposed to be keeping from drawing attention. A single, pregnant woman being able to afford a private room was not something that went unnoticed.

“Goodness, Little Lady, what do you have in this bag? It’s heavier than the whole stack of luggage my wife packed,” Mr. Tucker said as he hefted her small suitcase onto the cot with her.

Annabeth smiled and pat it lightly, “Just some odds and ends,” it actually had everything she owned that hadn’t been sold. A week worth of clothing, shoes, jewelry she could sell, several books, and various other things she would need, “Mostly for the baby.”

Mr. Tucker nodded and smiled, “You just let us know if you need anything,” there was that pitying look and tone of voice. A poor little girl who had got herself knocked up. That’s who she was to the No-Mag. Not that she was much better to the wizarding community. 

She didn’t have much experience with No-Mag, but she was smart enough to know not to pull her wand out or use any kind of magical language. It made her a little nervous to be on a boat full of them. As the couple started to leave, she felt nervous about being alone. No more Percival, Tina, or Queenie coming by to check on her. She was going to be alone for really the first time in her life.

It got to her and she stood up quick, “Uh, Mrs. Tucker?!”

“Yes, Sweetie?” 

“You...uh...you wouldn’t know how to cut hair, would you?” she could have used her wand, but she was still hesitant to use the wand Percival had given her. She’d used it to charm her suitcase, but that was about it. Annabeth wasn’t comfortable using it on herself just yet though.

The older woman smiled softly, “In fact, I do. You have lovely hair though, why ever would you want to cut it?”

She reached up and touched her soft, chocolate brown hair. She did like her hair. Though she had styled it the same way for the past ten years, “It’s time for a change.”

Mrs. Tucker nodded lightly, “A change in hair can be a good start to that. I’ll find some scissors and be right back.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Tucker,” she said softly before sitting back down.

Within an hour, Annabeth was reaching up to touch her shortened hair. The floor around the chair was littered with hair. Her head felt lighter and her neck was cooled. She could feel it around the bottom of her ears. She’d never had short hair before. Her shoulders was the shortest she’d ever let it go, “It’s rather short, but I think it looks nice on you, Sweetie,” the woman took the towel off from around her shoulders and shook it out a bit on the floor, “A dutch bob frames your face nicely.”

“Thank you again, Mrs. Tucker,” she got up to look in the small bathroom mirror. It was certainly different from what she’d expected, but it was still nice. She was amazed at how something as simple as a haircut could make such a big difference in appearance, “I like it. Thank you,” she smiled and brushed a little hair off her dress.

“I’m going to head back now. You let us know if you need anything. Alright?”

“I will, Mrs. Tucker. Thank you,” she knew she was thanking the woman a lot, but she couldn’t seem to help it, “Mrs. Tucker, you know I’m not going home, right?”

“I had a feeling.”

“You won’t tell anyone, will you?” though she didn’t think anyone the old woman would tell would really matter.

Mrs. Tucker shook her head, “Of course not. We all have our reasons. You just take care of yourself, Sweetie.”

“Mrs. Tucker, where is this boat going anyway?” her cheeks flushed a little. She felt silly for having bought a ticket to go somewhere and refusing to let them tell her where it was going. It seemed highly irresponsible now that she was admitting it.

The look on the older woman’s face confirmed that it had been irresponsible, “Venezuela. Have you ever been there before?”

“No. Is it nice?”

“It can be. We go every few years. Not really the place for a young woman on her own though. It can be dangerous.”

She thought about her wand. As much as she didn’t want to use it, she could, “I think I’ll be okay.”

The older woman was quiet for a moment before digging through her purse to find a paper and pen, “This is where we will be staying. We’ll only be there for a few months, but if you need anything, please come see us.”

“That’s very kind of you, Mrs. Tucker,” she took the address and held it tight, “Thank you so much.”

“I wrote down the address of a cafe too. You’ll need a job,” the money from selling her jewelry would only last so long. Even though she planned on keeping her wand, Annabeth was going to be a No-Mag, “That baby won’t be able to provide for itself. It won’t pay well, but it’ll pay enough to start. It’s mostly a tourist place, so you should do fine. Let them know you know us, we’ve been going there a long time. Take care of yourself and that baby, Virginia.”

The woman pat her cheek and left her. As soon as the door closed, she sat down on the cot and covered her face to cry. This wasn’t how her life was supposed to turn out. She’d had a good job that paid well. Her apartment had been small, but nice. She had been able to take care of herself. Had the circumstances of her pregnancy been different, she likely could have stayed and continued providing for herself and her child. Now she was taking pity and handouts from No-Mag strangers on a boat.

She cried till other people started coming in to take up the other cots. Part of her wished she had agreed to marry Percival. That would have been the easy solution. He would have taken care of her.

Annabeth told herself that she would feel better after sleeping and once she couldn’t see the coast anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

“How’re you feeling, Sweetie?” Mrs. Tucker asked while setting a glass of water on the bedside table, “You really should go to a doctor. Having a baby in a house isn’t the safest thing to do.”

Annabeth had learned that the hard way. When the labor pains started, instead of going to the doctor, she had made her way to the Tucker’s home. They had been taking care of her since getting to Venezuela. They didn’t give her money, well, no money that she accepted from them. They had helped her get the job at the cafe and they helped her getting a small place to stay. Annabeth had given them almost everything she made for the first two months to pay them back. 

Living as a No-Mag was harder than she’d imagined it would be. Or rather, keeping up the pretense that she was a No-Mag was harder than she’d thought it would be. To keep the temptation down, she left her wand locked up under her bed. While she could do a little wandless magic, it wasn’t enough to get her in trouble. In the past, she never would have left home without her wand, but she didn’t want to attract any attention.

While her first instinct had been to seek out the wizarding community in the area, she managed to work past that. Other than the Tuckers, she kept to herself. She went to work, back home, and occasionally to the Tuckers. Mrs. Tucker told her that they planned on staying till she had the baby. They wanted to make sure she had it safely.

“Can’t the doctor come here? I feel safe here.”

“Oh Virginia…” the older woman said that often, “Randall! Go get the doctor!”

“Please. Ah!” the pains came again and she gripped the bed sheet, “Is it...is it supposed to hurt this much?”

“I’m afraid it does, Sweetie. Not much we can do about that.”

Annabeth could though. If she brought her wand, she could have taken the pain away. Having worked at the wizarding hospital, she knew that it didn’t have to hurt like this. But she had managed this long without it, she didn’t want to risk it now just to get through some pain, “Is it going to...take long…?” she spoke through clenched teeth till the wave of pain passed.

“It can. Hopefully it won’t though. Just try to keep from pushing. You’re not ready yet.”

It was hard not to bare down though. She could feel it inside of her. She wanted to push it out. For months, she could feel it kicking and squirming inside of her. Annabeth had grown to love the thing inside of her. Mrs. Tucker made her go to the doctor on occasion, though she refused to have the baby at the hospital. She wanted to keep the amount of people who knew to as few as possible.

She had no idea if she was having a boy or girl, but part of her was praying for a girl. A boy would remind her too much of who the father might be. Annabeth had made the decision to never go back. Even if she could tell plain as day that the child was Percival’s, she was determined to raise the child on her own. She had started to get used to living this way. It seemed safer and smarter. 

Annabeth had avoided all aspects of the wizarding world. She had no idea what was happening and she was fine by that. The longer she went without thinking or hearing about Grindelwald, the happier she felt. 

“Oh god!” she shouted as the pain came back, “Please make it stop!”

“It’s going to be alright, Virginia. Just breath,” the older woman wiped her forehead with a cool cloth, “The doctor will be here soon.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Tucker. Thank you,” she could never repay the couple for their kindness to her. Annabeth felt safe with them. They didn’t ask her questions about her past. Only about what she planned on doing for the future. She had been tempted to tell them the truth, but she knew that would only cause trouble. Annabeth didn’t want to put them in any danger or risk losing them as friends, “Ah!”

“Oh dear, I think this baby is ready.”

Annabeth felt blessed. Mrs. Tucker had been a nurse and had given birth to three children in her life. She couldn’t imagine having met better people on the boat. They were well to do No-Mag. Mr. Tucker had been a bank manager and they met at the hospital when he’d been in an accident. 

Currently, she was sitting on the guest bed of their house. Her knees were pulled up and Mrs. Tucker was checking her. It was a little embarrassing, but she figured it wasn’t the worst thing the older woman had seen in her life, “No. No. No. I’m not ready. I can’t be a mother. I’m not a mother. I don’t even know who the father is,” she was breaking down.

“I’m sorry to say, Sweetie, but that’s not a choice at this point. This baby is coming whether you want it to or not,” the older woman sighed softly, “I think we’re going to have to get started without the doctor.”

“What? No! I need a doctor!”

“Virginia, we tried to talk you into going to the hospital, but you were stubborn,” she groaned loudly and the old woman smiled, “It’s going to be alright. I promise. Just breath. It usually takes longer than this for the first one, but I think this baby wants out.”

Up till this exact moment, she had wanted it out too. Now she just wanted to keep it in, “I don’t even have a name! I can’t have a baby without a name!”

“Abigale is nice for a girl,” which happened to be Mrs. Tucker’s name. She didn’t understand why people always wanted babies named after themselves, “Though I’ve always liked Derrik for a boy.”

“Not...Derrik...Oh god!” she got out from her clenched teeth. It had been easy to not think about Grindelwald till that second. She remembered standing in front of the Death Cell pool and him throwing that charm at her. Burning his mark into her palm, “Not Derrik!”

“Alright, alright. Calm down, Sweetie. Don’t work yourself up about a name. It will come when it needs to. Plenty of babies are born without names. Sometimes you have to see them to find a name,” that wasn’t comforting. She wanted to be back at home and in bed. 

“I can’t take care of a baby, Mrs. Tucker. What am I going to do?!”

“Mr. Tucker and I will be here to help you whenever you need it, Sweetie.”

She shook her head fast, “But...but...you’re going back to America soon. I’m going to be alone. With a baby,” she cried. 

“Don’t you worry about that right now,” there had been talk that the couple was going to stay. Annabeth didn’t want them to change their lives for her, “Just breath. I need you to spread your knees a little more. I’m going to get another pillow and some clean blankets.”

Annabeth was left alone for several long minutes. She gritted her teeth and groaned in pain as the waves of pain got stronger and more frequent, “Please…” she prayed as she ran her fingers over her stomach, “Please be Percival’s. Have his eyes and his nose. If I can’t have anything else in life, please at least let me have that. Let me know that you’re Percival’s child. I’ll do anything. Just be Percival’s. Then we can go home,” she had decided to stay here, but part of her was homesick. If promising to go home could ensure that this baby belonged to Percival, she would do it.

“Look who I found,” her eyes opened to see the doctor and the Tucker’s.

“Oh thank god…” she panted before squeezing her eyes shut again, “I think...I think I’m having a baby.”

The doctor chuckled before heading over to do his job. Mr. Tucker sat by her head while his wife helped the doctor. While painful, the birth went quickly, though to her it felt like an eternity. Annabeth felt like this was a terrible way to have children. Did animals feel that much pain when they had babies? It was awful and messy. 

When it was over with, she laid back on the bed sweating and panting. Her body was shaking and shivering. At some point the pain stopped and it was just numb. Part of her worried that she had used magic without realizing it. That happened to children a lot. Whatever it was, the doctor didn’t seem concerned. Mrs. Tucker told her that everything was going well and she let out a sigh of relief as she heard the baby cry. It brought tears to her eyes. 

“It’s a boy!” Mrs. Tucker said excitedly.


	14. Chapter 14

It was late when her son shook her and asked her for something to drink. She groaned a little and climbed out of bed to get the three year old boy a glass of water and tuck him back into his bed. The little house they lived in sat behind the Tucker’s property. When they decided to leave back for America, they offered the little guest house to her. In exchange, she kept the place clean while they were away. The Tucker’s property wasn’t terribly huge and they normally hired someone locally to care for it between their stays. She had been hesitant to accept, but it was too good an offer for her to refuse.

The Tuckers had come back several weeks prior and Annabeth had gone back to working at the cafe. It had taken it’s toll on her. She was tired the majority of the time, but she managed. It was nice to climb into bed every night and feel like she had done a hard day work. Not that she didn’t work when the Tuckers were away, but she could use the little bit of household wandless magic she knew to take care of most things. With them back, she had to stop doing that. It felt her feeling sore, but it was a satisfying sore.

“Come on, back to bed with you,” she said as she hefted the boy back onto the bed and pulling the blanket up over him.

“Mama…”

“No talking. Back to sleep,” she brushed the hair from his face and turned the light off.

She waited in the door till he turned over and she saw him stop squirming in the sheets. He was an active child, but she was thankful that thus far he had displayed none of the usual accidental magic that most wizarding children did. Annabeth had never imagined giving birth to a Squib, but part of her was hoping that her son was one. It would mean that she would never have a reason to go back to the wizarding community.

Rubbing her eyes and yawning a little, she started back for her room. The guest house had a small kitchen that only had room for a sink and a fridge, they had to go to the main house to use the stove. There was the two small bedrooms, a small bathroom with a shower only, and a small entrance room that was usually littered with her son’s toys. The Tuckers spoiled the boy a little. Mrs. Tucker said none of her children had given her any grandchildren yet. While they were here, they were always bringing him toys and clothes. Annabeth said it was unnecessary, but it was better this way. She didn’t let the boy off the property much.

Annabeth had decided to homeschool him, especially if his magic did seem to come out. She knew there was more than one wizarding school in South America, but that would mean admitting who she was and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She could handle his schooling on her own.

The knock to her door made her jump. Hand over her heart, she shook her head a little. It wasn’t often, but the Tuckers occasionally came by at odd hours to check on her. Annabeth yawned again as she headed to the door. The person standing on the other side was not who she was expecting, “Oh, Mr. Bartlett. What’re you doing out here?” she pulled her robe shut a bit.

Mr. Bartlett was a friend of the Tuckers. He was a sweet man. Very soft spoken with a small stutter. He never looked anyone in the eye. He was the new bank manager at the bank Mr. Tucker used to work at. The Tuckers had asked him down to their summer home here in Venezuela for his vacation. He seemed almost scared of her. Annabeth had met men like him before. Sweet, but unconfident men. It didn’t surprise her when she found out that he was unmarried.

Still, he was a man and she one she wasn’t familiar with. Him showing up at her door in the middle of the night had her waking up quick and standing straighter, “Can I help you with something?”

“Goodness, I’m sorry, Miss. Virginia, I must have gotten turned around,” normally, she would have found that to be rather ridiculous. The property wasn’t very large and he had free access to the main house, he would have had no reason to knock. Then again, she had seen him knock before entering the kitchen. He was a cautious and nervous man. Worried about upsetting anyone and everyone.

She shook her head, “It’s alright. It’s just that way,” she pointed off towards the house, “Have a good night, Mr. Bartlett,” Annabeth started to close the door, but he set his hand on it, “Do you need something?”

“I was just...I th-th-thought we could...t-talk for a bi-bi-bit,” he stammered through the request.

“Uh, well, I’m sorry, but I’m not much of a talker, Mr. Bartlett. I would rather just go back to bed, if you don’t mind,” she pushed against the door a little harder, hoping that he would take the hint. The Tuckers had told her that there was nothing wrong with seeing a man, something she hadn’t done since being here. Annabeth just didn’t feel like having a man involved in her life was a good thing.

Not only did he not seem to take the hint, he actually pushed back at the door, “P-Please, I would l-like to t-t-talk…”

“Not interested. Now please go. I prefer my privacy,” that wasn’t enough though. He pressed himself against the door and pushed her back a bit. Annabeth feared the worst. She had managed to go this long working at the cafe without being roughed up by anyone. Mr. Bartlett was the last man she would expect something like that from, “Mr. Bartlett, I’m warning you…” she didn’t use her wand, but she would if it became necessary to protect herself or her son. 

The slender man leaned in closer, “Because you’re a witch?”

Her eyes went wide, “What?” she snapped.

He smiled and took his chance to push past her and into the small house, “I saw you use magic.”

“I don’t know what you think you saw, but you must have had too much wine with dinner when you saw it,” sometimes she would fix a broken glass or plate without thinking about it. Annabeth was generally careful, but sometimes it happened, “Please leave.”

“I can’t do that, Annabeth.”

The sound of her real name for the first time in three years made her snap out of whatever little bit of sleep she had still in her head, “What did you call me?” she also noticed his stutter was gone. She was more scared of him now than she had been about him pushing against her door, “Who are you?”

“When the Tuckers told me that they had met a young, pregnant woman on a boat three years ago, I didn’t think it could be you. But orders were to look into all instances matching a pregnant woman during that time who was leaving New York. I’m going to get so much recognition for this. You just have no idea,” the more he talked, the worse she felt. Bile was rising in her throat as she started inching her way towards her bedroom. He circled with her as she moved, his eyes never leaving her.

“Get. Out,” as scared as she was, she managed to keep her voice firm. 

He laughed a little, “I can’t do that, Annabeth.”

“Who sent you? Was it MACUSA?” she figured the Congress had better things to worry about than some witch who went off the map. Unless Percival was paying people to track her down. There was some part of her that hoped it was Percival. That he hadn’t given up on her. That if he found her, then he would still want to marry her and be with her. Some nights, she felt angry with herself for having left. She’d cry herself to sleep wishing she had stayed with him and let him be a father, “Was it Percival Graves?” if he said that it was, she knew she would have a hard time not saying to take her back to him. Annabeth didn’t care how much trouble she would get in for having left, but that didn’t matter right now.

The response she got wasn’t what she was looking for. He laughed again, “Why would MACUSA care about you? Though I have heard rumors of Graves looking for you too. Not that it matters now that I’ve seen your son,” he pulled the collar of his shirt down and she saw the triangle charm that she knew so well. Bartlett reached up and touched it.

“Stay away from my son,” she growled. Annabeth dashed into her room and ripped the drawer from her night stand out. It went clattering to the floor and she dropped to the floor with it, reaching for her wand as it rolled out. While she had taken it out a few times in the past three years and just held it, Annabeth hadn’t used the wand.

Bartlett was on top of her, grabbing her hair and pulled her back, “This doesn’t have to be difficult, Annabeth. I’ve been working No-Mag jobs for three years trying to find you. Don’t make me hurt you,” he said lowly as he dragged her up to her knees by her shortened hair, “He’s going to be pleased with me.”

“Go to hell!” she raised her wand over her shoulder and he shot back. While wandless magic was mostly beyond her, almost all American witches and wizards could use non-verbal magic. She couldn’t do too much with it, but a stunning spell wasn’t difficult. He fell back into the wall and she scrambled out of the room.

“Mama?” she heard her son, he sounded scared.

“It’s okay, Sweetie. Come on, get up,” she grabbed the boy out of his bed and hefted him up against her hip, “We have to go.”

“Where we going, Mama?”

“...I don’t know,” she had hoped to never use it, but she went into the small kitchen yanked open the fridge. Annabeth dug out a small bag that was in the back. It was charmed and she put her tips from the cafe in it. She’d done that for three years. It had been tempting to just spend the money, but her time working for the Magical Law Enforcement, even if just as an assistant, taught her to always be prepared for something. Her plan, should anything happen, was to run. It took money to run if she wanted to keep up pretenses as a No-Mag wherever she went.

“I don’t wanna leave, Mama,” he whined pitifully and tried to climb out of her arms.

She hated being stern with her son, but it was necessary, “Now stop it,” she snapped, “It’s time to go. You’ll understand when you’re older,” she’d always hated when her parents said stuff like that.

The little boy cried as she carried him from the house. It pained her to leave the Tuckers without a goodbye. They had been so good to her and she doubted she would be lucky enough to meet another couple like them. Sometimes, she felt like her new start here would be her only new start. It seemed stupid now to think that it wouldn’t catch up to her and she’d have to leave again.

Annabeth knew they should have gathered some clothes or something, but she just wanted to get out of there and somewhere safe.

So barefoot and carrying her son in her nightgown, she made her way down the street. The Tuckers always told her that while it was a nicer area of the city, it still wasn’t safe to be out late on her own. At the moment, she felt more scared of staying at the Tuckers than she did going through the dirt back streets. It wasn’t as if she was completely helpless. Wand tight in her other hand, she was focused. 

Annabeth had prepared for this. She would get to the train station and head west. Once she made her way to Peru, she would find a boat. That was as far as her plan took her, but it was better than nothing. So long as the boat didn’t try to go to North America or Europe, she was content with wherever it dropped them. She’d managed here, she would manage somewhere else. The Tuckers wouldn’t be there to help her, but that was just one thing she would have to get over. It had been hard getting started with them, so she would just have to try harder this time.

“Mama...I tired…”

“I know, Sweetie. Just a little further. You can sleep on the train,” she wanted to complain that she was tired too. That carrying him hurt her back and that the rocks hurt her feet. But she didn’t. She just kept going.

Annabeth kept a firm hold on her son as they made it to the train station. Much to her dismay, there wasn’t a train immediately ready to leave. While her goal was to go to Peru, she’d been ready to take whatever train was leaving no matter where it was going. Sadly, none were moving this time of night. That left her holding her son with her back against the wall and waiting. She refuse to sit and be caught off guard. She didn’t even care that she had her wand out in the open. It felt like a blessing when the train finally came. She finally set her son down on the bench seat and sighed softly as she settled down next to him. Her arms felt sore and limp. 

The boy was fast asleep and only once the train started moving did she feel able to close her own eyes. Annabeth didn’t feel like her eyes were closed more than a few minutes, but the train jerked to a stop and she groaned as she opened them again.

“Hello, Annabeth.”

Her eyes shot open and the sleep haze cleared up instantly as a shiver went down her spine. He was sitting across from her. Dressed nice, white blond hair slicked back, dual colored eyes shining, a small smirk on his lips, and staring her down.

“Did you have a good rest?” she swallowed hard and her hand went into her lap, but he lifted her wand up from his own lap, “Looking for this? It’s quite a nice piece of art. The fusing of two wands. Unique and beautiful. Definitely not something for a witch like you.”

“...please don’t kill me…” it was the only thing she could think of to say.

Grindelwald chuckled and shook his head a bit, “Why would I do that? I find killing to be...dull,” his eyes flicked to the sleeping boy, “Does he have my eyes or just the hair?” she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was terrified. Even being in that pit, she hadn’t felt this scared. It was one thing to worry about her own life, but she was scared for her son too, “Tell me, what did you name my son?”

“...Hugo Fordon Kline.”

She watched his smile widen a little and it made her feel ill, “Oh Annabeth, we have so much to discuss.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Let’s go somewhere a little more private,” it wasn’t a request. It was an order. One she was scared to disobey for fear of her child’s life more than her own.

“I’m not leaving my son out here by himself,” she would follow him, but she wasn’t going to leave her child to wake up alone on a train. Annabeth didn’t take him off of the Tucker’s property much.

He smiled as he got to his feet, “I would never leave my son in any danger,” he turned his head to look over his shoulder, “Bartlett,” the thin man who had been the cause of this stood up from one of the seats. One of his eyes twitched, likely an effect from taking a stunning spell to the face, “Sit with Hugo while Miss. Annabeth and I talk.”

Her eyes narrowed on the man, “If anything, anything at all, happens to him...I will kill you,” she growled.

Grindelwald chuckled a little, “Motherhood has made you a little intimidating. It’s attractive,” he moved close to her as she stood and slid an arm around her waist. He leaned down and touched his lips against her ear, “I think it’s a little arousing,” he said lowly.

Annabeth felt like throwing up again as she felt his hot breath against her neck, “I’ll kill you too,” she hissed.

“I know you’d try,” he kissed her cheek and she gagged a little as he started leading her away from her son. She resisted a bit, planting her feet a little, but he nudged her roughly and she stumbled towards the private cars. As he lead her, she noticed more and more people dressed like Bartlett. They all glanced at her as she walked by. These were his fanatics. At least some of them. She had no idea how much his influence had spread in the past three years. Obviously, well enough that he had eventually escaped MACUSA. 

She gasped softly as he shoved her into one of the compartments and shut the door behind him. She stumbled back against the window as the train started moving again. Swallowing hard, she looked down at her feet for a moment, “...didn’t want to kill me where my son could see?”

"Now, now, Annabeth, I told you that I find killing to be dull. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have brought that muggle couple you have been staying with here and made you watch me torture them," her eyes went wide, "Oh, don't worry, they are safe for the time being," he shook his head a little, "Not that I'm going to forgive you so easily for letting muggles help raise my son for three years. You're going to have to make that one up to me.”

“I’ll rot in hell before I make anything up to you,” she snipped.

His laugh sent chills up her spine. Annabeth turned her head as he came over and ran his hand up her arm, “Don’t be that way, Darling. You mean so much to me,” he’d said that to her once before, just before he dosed her and Percival up with love potion the first time, “Come here, sit and talk with me,” he pulled her towards the seat, “If it would make you feel more comfortable, you can sit in my lap like you used to,” he teased, “I know you always enjoyed that.”

Annabeth’s face reddened as she thought about the time they had spent on Percival’s couch. She had long stopped remembering it as her with Percival. She only saw him for who she really was in her memories, and nightmares, “I enjoyed being with Percival. Not you.”

“Maybe, but I know what you like,” he teased more as he pulled her down to sit next to him, “How many times did you let him have his way with you after you climbed out of that pit?”

Jaw clenched, she tried to breathe, “I don’t think that matters. I was already pregnant and you know it.”

“Still, it would be nice to know,” she shuddered as his fingers reached up and stroked them along her cheek, “Have you been with any other men?”

“No,” while she had fantasized a few times about going back to Percival, she hadn’t the desire to be with a man, “...only Percival...only once,” he was silent, but she could feel his eyes on her. His fingers too. They moved down from her cheek to her neck. Goosebumps dotted her skin as he pushed the robe from one of her shoulders and stroked along the bare skin around the strap of her nightgown, “P-Please...don’t…” she stammered.

“What is it you think I’m going to do to you, Annabeth? You’re the mother of my child. My son,” he reached over and grabbed her hand, turning her palm up, “I’m always a part of you,” he said softly as he ran his fingers over the scar, “I’m going to take care of you and Hugo from now on. I’ll raise him strong and your reward will be to live and I’ll even let you stay as a part of his life.”

Annabeth couldn’t imagine what kind of life that would be. She didn’t want to think about the sort of place they would have to live and what he would teach Hugo to do, “You really think I’m going to let you have anything to do with my son?”

As usual, his throaty chuckle made her feel sick, “It was easy for you to slip away while I was being held. I underestimated you then. I didn’t think you would have it in you to run away. I won’t make that mistake again. You won’t be getting away again. Not now that I know he’s mine.”

It was finally her turn to laugh, which seemed to take him by surprise, “Why do you keep assuming he’s yours? Because Bartlett said he looked a little like you? Because of his hair? My family has plenty of blond hair in it,” perhaps not the white blond he had, but enough that she could claim it came from her family when people asked, “You should see his eyes.”

“And you’re so sure he’s Grave’s?”

“...no, but those are Percival’s eyes and his jaw.”

He was silent again, but at least his hands had stopped touching, “The polyjuice…” he said lowly, “He’s both of ours. All three of ours,” it was said as if he were discovering something amazing, “When a person dies under the transformation of polyjuice, they retain that form even in death. Physical material from the victim in order to complete the potion. It’s only natural that some of that genetic material stay in the body...I never imagined what would happen if a child were conceived under those conditions…You’re sure he’s both of ours?”

“The only two things I’m sure of is that you impregnated me with something unnatural,” not that she didn’t love her son. Hugo was her life and she’d do anything for him. Annabeth could have abandoned him when she realized what he was. She could have gone home and lied and said she miscarried. But every time she saw Hugo’s little face, she fell in love more. He was her child and she wasn’t going to let him go.

The look on his face disgusted her. He seemed impressed with himself. As if he had created something new. She remembered listening to Percival talk about Grindelwald while investigating him. How he had been expelled from Durmstrang for experiments even too horrible for a Dark Arts school to ignored. 

He stood and went to the compartment door, “Bartlett,” he called out. It was her turn to be confused. The thin man came in and she watched as Grindelwald instructed him to sit in the seat across from her, “You did good finding my son, Bartlett.”

“I did, Sir,” he was cocky about it. Likely having been telling the others how he had managed to do what they hadn’t. Even if it had just been luck that he found the Tuckers first, “I’m glad to have been able to serve you.”

The blond wizard pat a firm hand on the thin wizard’s shoulder, “You did serve me well. Though I am very disappointed in you,” she watched Bartlett’s face drop a little, “Instead of contacting me right away when you realized who she was, you attempted to capture her yourself. Look at her,” he gestured to her with his free hand, “Her knees are scraped up, her feet are dirty and sore, she looks like she’s been crying. She had a chance to get to her wand and you told me that you had pulled her up by her hair.”

“Sir...I was just...I just…” back came the nervous man he had pretended to be.

“Don’t try to explain yourself, Bartlett. You caused physical harm and emotional distress to the mother of my son,” he pulled his own wand from his pocket. She wondered where her wand had gone. His wand was longer than most, over a foot at least. It looked very old. The knots running up the shaft reminded her berry clusters. Annabeth didn’t like the site of it. There was something sinister about it.

Bartlett tried to defend himself, “I was going to…”

But he was cut off, “Did you intend on hurting her further before I arrived?”

“No! I swear, Sir!”

“I don’t believe you, Bartlett. I’m very, very disappointed in you. _Crucio!_ ”

Annabeth covered her eyes and closed her eyes tight at the sound of the screams. She pulled her knees up on the seat and buried her face against them. Nothing could keep the sound out completely. Tears seeped out from her closed eyelids. One of the worst things she had experienced in life was when Hugo had cried for days on end as an infant. She felt like her heart had been breaking to hear his screams. To see his little face going red and purple. To know there was nothing she could do to make it stop. It was shortly after that when she decided to go stay with the Tuckers.

Bartlett’s screams, while they didn’t tug at her heart the same way, were the same ones. Desperate cries of pain and agony that no one could comfort. It made her heart skip a beat. Bartlett was someone’s son. He was a horrible man, but he had a mother somewhere and she was sure that the woman could feel her son’s pain. 

Her fingers dug into her hair and scalp as she tried to block it out, “Stop it!” she finally cried, “Stop it!”

The screams stopped almost instantly, but there were still whimpers and cries. Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to see Grindelwald with Bartlett’s head in his hands. The thin wizard was crying and breathing fast, “Annabeth, everything I do is for the greater good of our people. I have rarely done anything with selfish intentions. When I first slept with you, pressing you against that desk and having my way with you, I had done it to keep my cover. But after a little while, I won’t deny that it was enjoyable. The physical enjoyment was something I hadn’t experienced in some time. I even started to look forward to it. Now, Bartlett, apologize to the mother of my son and the woman who gave me such pleasure.”

“I...I...I’m s-s-sorry, Miss...Miss. A-annabeth…” he stammered out.

“Please don’t curse him again…” she whispered out. Annabeth couldn’t stand to hear those screams again.

Grindelwald smiled, “Very well then. I usually don’t do this, but if it’s what you’d prefer…”

What happened was not even on the list of things she would have expected. She watched as his fingers seemed to dig into Bartlett’s head a little more. She gasped in shock as his head was twisted sharply to the side. There was a sickening sound that went with it. Annabeth’s feet dropped back to the floor and she leaned over quick before vomiting. There was little in her stomach to come up, but that didn’t stop her from heaving and gagging the stinging stomach bile that came out. 

It wasn’t the first time she had seen a dead body, but this was different. She’d never seen anyone killed before. She was used to people doing something stupid to get bit by an illegal beast or a potion gone wrong. But to see such a physical death right in front of her, it was too much, “Oh god…” she groaned before heaving again. Bartlett’s body hit the floor in front of her feet. His eyes were open and cold. A bit of drool leaked from his open mouth, “Why...why did you do that?!”

“You asked me not to curse him again.”

“I didn’t say to kill him!” she felt light headed. Somehow, this was her fault, “You said killing was dull!”

“It is, but I’m not going to let a man who could have hurt you or my son be free,” Annabeth started crying again, hunching over and trying to keep from throwing up again. Her throat hurt and she didn’t want it to get any worse. He sat back down next to her, running his hand over her shoulders, “Now, we’re going to take this train and enjoy a little family time together. Afterwards, I’ll take you two to see what I’ve built. Nurmengard. I think you’ll be impressed. It will be a wonderful place to let Hugo learn his magic.”

Despite the death she had just witnessed and the stinging feeling in her throat from the hot bile, Annabeth managed to laugh a little. It hurt, but she couldn’t help herself, “You’re forgetting something. I said there were two things I was sure of. I only told you one.”

“And what might that other one be?” his voice sounded tense.

Annabeth knew how badly it could turn out if she said it, but she once again, she couldn’t help herself. She sat up and looked at him with a smile before leaning in to run her lip over the rim of his ear as he’d done to her before, “Your son is a Squib,” she whispered before kissing his cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

Annabeth flew back and skid down the corridor in front of the private compartments. She groaned in pain as she got up to her knees and back up to her shaky feet. Her face stung where he had hit her, “Stay away from him!” she shouted as she ran at him again. Back turned to her, she only got within two feet before she was sent flying back again. It didn’t stop her though, only delayed her as he made his way back out to where Hugo was sleeping, “Don’t touch him!” she regretted the Squib comment now. All she had wanted to do was to upset him. She hadn’t even thought to the consequences. She just wanted him to feel something other than cocky arrogance.

Now her son was going to suffer for it.

“Hugo!” she shouted as he stormed towards the blond boy, “Hugo! Run!” not that she was sure the little boy would understand what to do.

With each step, they got closer to her child and as they got closer, his fanatics grabbed for her. No wand and nearly talentless in wandless, she didn’t know what to do. She kicked, screamed, and even bit one of them. But there were too many of them. They eventually pinned her against one of the seats and magic ropes bound her tight, “Don’t hurt him! Please! Don’t hurt him! He hasn’t done anything! Please! He’s just a child!”

She watched helplessly, squirming and kicking, as he went for the little boy. Hugo had heard the commotion and had woken up. He looked terrified, “Run! Hugo, run!” she screamed, but the little boy just looked at her fear in his eyes. 

Grindelwald moved to sit across from her son. She feared the worst. That he was going to do what he’d done to Bartlett or curse the boy. Part of her wanted to believe that even Grindelwald couldn’t hurt a child. It wasn’t Hugo’s fault that he hadn’t shown a single bit of accidental magic. But she knew that he would. After all, he did what he thought was for the greater good. To him, the greater good would be for no one to ever know he had a Squib for a child. It wouldn’t be good enough for him to just let them go. Annabeth would never tell anyone. No. He needed to wipe his mistake out entirely.

“Everyone leave us. Now,” he ordered. The few keeping her ropes enchanted hesitated, but they ended up leaving the main part of the train. Leaving just the three of them. 

“Get away…” she started, but he raised his hand and she felt her voice disappear. She tried to yell, but nothing came out. She kicked harder, but the ropes just bit into her skin and held fast.

“Mama?” Hugo said softly and she managed to squirm enough to fall out of the seat and onto the floor. All she could see now was their feet. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She could only imagine what he was going to do to her child. Would he head his life quick or would he torture a three year old child? It didn’t matter what he did to her after that. If her son was dead, she would be dead too. Even if he let her live, she couldn’t see being able to live on without Hugo. If she failed to protect her son, she would rather be dead.

Tears puddled under her face as she listened to Grindelwald speaking to her son, “Hello, Hugo. My name is Gellert Grindelwald. Has your mother ever mentioned me?”

She heard him sniffle a little, “Mama…”

The irritated grunt she heard was distressing. He wasn’t used to dealing with small children, “If you answer me, Hugo, I will let your Mama go. Do you understand?”

Hugo was a smart boy. While he didn’t talk much or well, he understood just about everything, “Y-yes…”

“Good. Now, has your mother ever mentioned me?” 

“No.”

She had always taught him to keep his answers short with strangers. Really the only people he had contact with since the day he was born was her and the Tuckers, “Of course she hasn’t. Hugo, I’m your Mama’s friend.”

“Really?” but no matter how smart he was, children were gullible for the most part, “Mama says she have no friends.”

She wanted to scream for him to stop. For him to get up and run away, but nothing came out. She thrashed and managed to move a few inches, but not enough to get anywhere near them, “Your Mama is a liar. I’m your Mama’s friend, Hugo and I need you to tell me the truth. Do you understand?”

“Uh-huh,” she could feel blood seeping out around the ropes, but they held tight as ever.

“Have you ever done anything without telling your Mama? Like break a cup or wet the bed?”

“...Mama will be upset…”

“Now, now, Hugo, she won’t be angry with you. I promise,” he could have admitted to killing a cat right now and she wouldn’t be angry with him. All she wanted was to be free and get as much distance between themselves and that monster.

“...I broke cup once…” he admitted softly.

“Have you ever seen Mama break a cup?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Did Mama fix the cup?”

There was no answer for several minutes. She had used magic in front of him, but she had always made it clear to him that he wasn’t to tell anyone. Sadly, children weren’t the best secret keepers, “Yes, Sir, she did.”

“And how did she do that?”

“...I dun know. It just fixed.”

She didn’t have to see Grindelwald to know he was smiling, “Have you ever just fixed something, Hugo?” he was testing the child. Seeing if he had used magic without her seeing. It was entirely possible. Most knew if their children did, mostly because it was harder for children to hide magic than they realized. If she was home, she had her eyes on him like a hawk. If she wasn’t, then the Tuckers were always with him. She doubted the Tuckers would have seen him do magic and not tell her, “You can tell me, Hugo. I’m your friend too.”

There were all kinds of tests people tried to do to test if their children were Squibs. It was a rare thing for a child to be born a Squib, but if a child didn’t show any magical ability by a certain age, people started to get concerned. The harsher methods usually involved putting the child in danger. Her parents had feared her sister was a Squib, but before anyone could do any ‘tests’, the younger Kline girl got angry one day and collapsed her bed.

Annabeth refused to resort to any kind of tests. If Hugo was a Squib, then so be it. She actually hoped he was. If he was, then they never would have had to turn to the wizarding world at all.

“No. I dun know how.”

Grindelwald inhaled deeply and she feared the worst till he spoke again, “Not knowing how and not being able to are different things, Hugo. Some don’t know how till they are older,” she was sure having a Squib was the worst thing he could think of, but having a child that couldn’t even do accidental magic by three wasn’t much better to him, “Perhaps you just need to have a better teacher.”

Not that Annabeth felt that was much better than death.

Going limp against the train floor, she just cried till he came over and hauled her up by the ropes binding her, “Look at you, Annabeth. You’re a sorry mess. Did you think I would hurt our child?” he tossed her against the seat and she saw Hugo sitting not far from them. He still looked nervous and scared. 

She gasped loudly as she felt her throat relax. Her voice was back, “Please, just let us go. He’s a Squib. I know he is.”

He smiled, “We could throw him out the train window and find out if he is,” dropping young children who had yet to show magical talent out windows was a common test. It was usually enough to force the magic out of many children. Only a small few were injured and turned out to be Squibs. 

“Please, please no...he’s my baby. Please don’t…” she shook her head and tried to stop the tears.

He waved his hand in front of her and the ropes finally released. She grabbed at the ropes, tossing them away, feeling pain shooting up her arms from her new wounds, “Now, Annabeth, I’ve decided not to kill your or our son, for now. I can’t say that I’m not upset with you and your choice to believe that he is a Squib...but I can’t just throw away something that could be useful to me.”

“Useful?” she looked over at her son. She saw nothing of herself in the boy. His white blond hair and sharp widow's peak hairline always reminded her of Grindelwald. As did his high cupid bow lips and the way his ears stuck out from his head a little more than most. But then she would look at his dark brown eyes, like warm, melted chocolate. They were deep set and always soft. Just like Percival. As was sharply shaped nose and chin. Even as a toddler, he looked more grown up than he was. She could clearly see both men in her son. It was hard to look at him sometimes. Knowing that even if he was a Squib, he was still something unique in this world.

“Oh yes. A child with three parents. Not something you see everyday, now is it? If not magic, something special has to come from that.”

Her eyes went wide, “I’m not letting you use my child like some kind of experiment. I’ll die before I let you do anything to him.”

“Mama…” the little boy sniffled and she looked at him with pity.

“That can be arranged. I don’t want to hurt you, Annabeth, but I will.”

Annabeth didn’t know what to do. If she refused, he would just kill her and take him anyway. If she agreed, she had no idea what he planned on doing to her son, but at least she would be there with him. Either way, there was no telling what he had in mind for how ‘useful’ her child was to him. What if he did decide to throw Hugo out a window to test his magic? Annabeth couldn’t let that happen, “Please...just…” she didn’t know what to say.

Hugo cried as a bright flash filled the train. She collapsed to the floor again and started crawling towards her son, “Think we couldn’t track you?” the voice was familiar, but she didn’t realize who it was till she had her arms around her son and dragged him to the floor with her. The light faded and she saw Tina of all people standing several feet from them. 

“Mama! Mama!” 

“Shhhh, keep your head down, Hugo,” she pulled the boy close to her chest and hunched over him as she put her head down.

“Tina, you’re a pest, as always,” she didn’t bother to look up to see what was going on. She was trying to inch her son towards the private compartments.

A strong arm grabbed her and she held onto Hugo tight, “Please don’t take him from me!” she shouted without even seeing who it was who had her. 

“Annabeth…” her head shot up.

While Tina had been the last person she could think of to have seen, she was quickly replaced on that list, “P-Percival?” it had only been a little over three years since she had seen him last, but he looked older. He had been stressed and it was aging him. He was still handsome, but it was different. The lines were a little deeper on his forehead and his eyes looked tired. The grey had spread further into his hair, but it was still thick and full.

Annabeth was at a loss for words seeing him, “H-how…” she didn’t get to finish the question that had started forming. A blast went off over their head and the train jerked to a stop. She fell forward, Hugo had been attempting to stand and tumbled into the seats near them.

She heard Tina scream and both she and Percival stood quickly. It wasn’t as if she could do much, but she wasn’t completely helpless, “Stay here, Sweetie,” she ordered her son.

Grindelwald had his wand ready and one of his fanatics had Tina on her knees. She realized what had happened quickly. One of the wizards who had been with Grindelwald was currently fighting one of the others. They were some sort of spy. One that quickly lost their fight and went limp to the floor of the narrow walk way between the seats, “Get away from her!”

Annabeth charged the wizard whipping stunning spells at Tina and tackled him from behind. She found that most witches and wizards were oblivious to their surroundings. They were either cocky or ignorant. Most also had little way of defending themselves when it came to a fight without a wand. Percival and Grindelwald were two of the few she knew who could actually throw a punch. The wizard went down easily and she was almost worried that she had killed him when his head cracked against a train seat. Then she remembered who these people were and couldn’t find it in her to care after seeing how little Grindelwald cared for their lives with Bartlett.

“Tina...Tina, are you alright,” she asked softly as she rolled the witch onto her back.

“Yes. Thank you, Annabeth. I can’t believe we found you,” the other witch smiled and she felt like she could cry again.

A loud thud made them both look up. It was Percival. He was limp on the floor and Grindelwald was already advancing towards Hugo, “No!” she shouted before running at the blond wizard. Just as with before, she was thrown back as soon as she got close enough to grab for him. Tina shouted various spells, but none of them worked.

Hugo was crying, tears pouring down his little face as the wizard reached down and grabbed him roughly, “Let the boy go!” Tina snapped.

“I would have taken care of you too, Annabeth.”

“Mama!” that was the last thing she heard before he disappareted, taking Hugo with him. Her mouth went dry and it felt like her heart skipped a beat. She stumbled to the spot they had been, as if that would bring them back. 

“Hugo? Hugo!” she felt someone touch her shoulder, but she shook it off violently, “Come back…” her voice lowered to a whisper as she dropped to her knees and covered her head with her hands, “Please come back…”


End file.
